Eye of the Tiger
by ilikehats2
Summary: Karai is a mutant, Splinter has lost his daughter -somewhat-. Leo wants to find her, Donnie wants to protect April. What happened when another player gets involved in the game. Someone that Karai trusts. Can the Turtles trust them too?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Turtles. I do not own the people in which the Turtles have befriended and fought in the TV series. **

**I have also been slacking in watching Season Two. So... Bear with me please when it comes to what I know and what I don't. Casey Jones is rather funny. He's like all the turtles in one. It's hilarious. But seriously? Gungalla?**

* * *

It was a cold fall evening, the city down below was filled with loud and overly obnoxious sounds of car horns and vulgar language. Ah New York, who doesn't love New York? But standing on the rooftops, the lone turtle could not find comfort in the city.

Leonardo sat on the roof tops, his feet hanging over the edge. The turtle was deep in thought, staring at a vacant point in the distance. A guilt had been slowly building up in him, ever since Karai had fallen into the mutagen. That memory was haunting him, and he had no idea what to do about it, Donnie was trying to work on a retro mutagen, something both for Timothy and Karai but it was difficult work and they had no way of finding Karai.

"I thought I'd find you up here," Leo turned to see April walking over to him. Right across the street was Mr. Murakami's shop, and April was holding a to-go box full of Pizza gyzoa.

"Hey..." Leo says as she took a seat next to him. She handed him the box and chopsticks, allowing him to eat one.

"Thanks."

"Is this... About Karai?" April asked hesitantly after a long moment of silence. It made Leo sigh, because she had read him so easily, "Donnie said that you've been a bit down since..."

"We were so close to saving her, to having a Kunoichi on our side," April shot him a look, "Not that your not a kono- just a better- not that we don't appreciate you this just-"

"She's more experienced, I get it.." April says after watching him squirm. It was satisfying.

"I wish we knew where to find her, but it's like she disappeared off the face of the earth."

"Give her time Leo, she just needs time, you can't force her to choose anything."

"I just want to make sure she's safe."

April placed a hand on his shoulder, nodding in understanding. Out of the corner of her eyes, she sees a shadow darting and gripped Leo's arm. Leo looked over at her, as she leaned in close.

"Leo... I think we have company..." April leaned back, discreetly watching where she saw the figure disappear. Leo watched April's gaze and followed it, seeing a hunched over figure dart away from them, using the street lights to get across the street with the grace of a ninja. The turtle took a hard, calculating look at her form, recognizing the hair, the persons built before jumping to his feet.

"That's Karai!" Leo says preparing to run after her. He grabbed April, forcing her to grip the back of his shell as he ran after her.

"But Leo, you said-"

"I know what I said but maybe, maybe she's cured? Whatever it is, we have to catch up to her!"

April gripped Leo's shell tightly, with each leap and flip tightening it slightly for safety. Leo focused on chasing the figure, watching them. Every time they disappeared behind a wall they showed up ten feet ahead of Leo. The buildings slowly grew taller, they started to become residential buildings, the businesses scattered scarcely among them. They started to get higher and higher.

"Leo! Slow down!" April says, she was losing her grip.

"I can't!" He insists, "I gotta catch up to Karai!"

Leo leapt between two buildings, the gap below him a back alley. The sudden force from the leap jolted April, her fingers slipping. She suddenly screamed, slipping off Leo's back the moment his feet touched the roofs edge. The jolt of the landing completely dislodged the girl, sending her falling. However, April's scream was only short lived. Turning and looking around, Leo was shocked to not see her. He didn't understand, there was nothing below to cushion the landing and obscure her from view, nor was there a fire escape of some sort to prevent her fall or a ledge.

"April?" Leo looked behind him hearing footsteps. He sees a shadow, glancing down at the street below before turning and following the figure. The figure leapt down to a lower roof, but when Leo landed on the roof it was only April, sitting against a ventilation shaft confused.

"April! But-"

"Something... Caught me."

"More like someone, did you get a good look at them?" Leo asked, only to get a head shake.

"It was all too fast Leo," April says taking his hand to stand.

"It seems like we were led to a dead end.. Lets just-" Leo is interrupted by the loud sounds of glass breaking. Confused, they slowly creep towards the edge of the building, where a window is left open and the lights on. Curious, they skillfully land onto the fire escape without a sound, crouching low beneath the window. They hear a familiar voice from inside the building, speaking in rapid Japanese, which only Leonardo could understand. And then, another voice spoke, thankfully in English.

"I wish to disagree Oroku Saki."

* * *

**There's Chapter One. I will warn you... This is an OC story. Sort of. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't mind explaining to me how Oroku Saki or Tiger Claw acts. I'll be honest, I was gonna have Tiger a Claw be in the apartment but decided against it. I like the decision I made much more. However I'm starting school soon.. So... I'll do my best.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Turtles. I do not own the people in which the Turtles have befriended and fought in the TV series. **

**I have also been slacking in watching Season Two. So... Bear with me please when it comes to what I know and what I don't. Casey Jones is rather funny. He's like all the turtles in one. It's hilarious. But seriously? Gungalla? This all also takes place at Karai is mutated :D**

* * *

_They hear a familiar voice from inside the building, speaking in rapid Japanese, which only Leonardo could understand. And then, another voice spoke, thankfully in English._

_"I wish to disagree Oroku Saki."_

* * *

_'Shredder?' _Leo stayed silent, focusing on the voices inside and not the shock and curiosity that was no doubt filling the two.

It was then, that the Shredder spoke in japanese, sounding angry.

"I do not wish to participate in your ninja affairs," The voice that spoke was feminine, mature. Leo dared to look inside.

He saw firstly, the tall broad shoulders of the Shredder, the back of his scarred head. It was strange to see the Shredder in anything but his fighting gear, he was wearing a jacket and black dress pants, looking like a scary business man. Or maybe it was fancy looking body guard, Leo wasn't sure. In any case, Shredder didn't see him or April. As for the girl talking to the Shredder, he blinked at her appearance. She had soft features, and short orange hair that ended below her chin but hovered over her shoulders. It had black horizontal dyed stripes, like that of a tiger. She was wearing a purple long sleeve shirt and blue jeans, her strange, glowing greenish blue eyes focused on the Shredder.

As the Shredder spoke, the Japanese flowing in swift movement, the girl turned cleaning up the mess on the counter. Leo stared at the Aiko dog that stood at Shredder's feet.

"Master Shredder, I do not wish to participate in the Foot Clans endeavors. As I recall, when you recruited my father into your work, you had declined his generous offer to include my services."

"Because you were of no use to us."

"Oh? But now I am? Why's that? Father told me about Karai, are you gonna use me as a pawn? Or do you really want my services?" In response to her questions, she was roughly grabbed by the throat and pushed back hard into the wall. She clawed at the hand on her throat.

"I grow tired of this Keiko. I am nor asking, I am ordering you to fulfill the offer and responsibility that you have brought on to yourself," The Shredder turned, throwing Keiko across the room, sending her crashing onto a coffee table.

"I did not volunteer for this."

"No... But you have travelled to far to turn your back on us now," The Shredder stopped, causing Leonardo to duck down.

Curious, Shredder walked over to the open window and looked out it. He scanned the entire fire escape to not see a single soul standing out there, even glancing up at the roof before resuming to his business. He could have sworn that there were two people listening in to their conversation. Little did he know, that April was hanging under the fire escape, a large and heavy turtle shell resting on her stomach. She had a strained look on her face.

"Leo, I think he stopped looking." April whispered dropped her legs down, as well as the shell. Leo landed softly, nodding as he helped April back up to listen to the rest of the conversation, catching the last sentence.

"I expect your arrival tomorrow night, or I will not hesitate to have your father drag you back."

"Yes Master Shredder..." Keiko sighed, watching the taller, deadlier man before her.

The only sign that Oroku Saki had indeed left was was the slamming of the door. For a long silent moment, Leo and April stared from the window at the orange haired girl watched her muscles tense up now and then. For a brief moment, Leo swore he thought the girl was going to cry when she spun, turning to look at the window completely.

Leo pulled April down, but the girls gasp made it very clear that she saw them. He pulled April back from the window, gently forcing her to keep her distance incase a fight broke out. Keiko just stared at them, before she quietly walked towards the open window. Leo reached for his katanas, watching as Keiko held her hands up in peace and stood as close as possible to the window. Something about her, her eyes maybe, told Leo to not fear. She looked so calm, collected, and more trusting than he ever saw in a human. She was so confident that this wouldn't be a mistake.

"Hamato Leonardo?" She whispered, catching him off guard. He had always been known as Leonardo or Leo for short. He was never given a last name, nor did his brothers and him feel they could take the last name Splinter once bore.

But numbly, he nodded. The girl reached a hand out to them both, a shimmering look flickering in her eyes as she gave the smallest of smiles.

"Please.. Please come in," She insisted on a whisper, glancing down below. Almost understanding that it would be best, Leo took her hand. He didn't see anything wrong with her, though he wouldn't let his guard down. She was peculiar and odd, but obviously she knew that the apartment would protect Leo and April from unwanted view. Especially of the Shredder. So, with her hand in his, he climbed through the window gracefully.

* * *

**I started School, saw WormQuake. **

**Please Review! Please! I love that I'm getting follows and favorites. Please review too though. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Turtles. I do not own the people in which the Turtles have befriended and fought in the TV series. **

**I have also been slacking in watching Season Two. So... Bear with me please when it comes to what I know and what I don't. Casey Jones is rather funny. He's like all the turtles in one. It's hilarious. But seriously? Gungalla? This all also takes place at Karai is mutated :D**

* * *

_"Hamato Leonardo?" She whispered, catching him off guard. He had always been known as Leonardo or Leo for short. He was never given a last name, nor did his brothers and him feel they could take the last name Splinter once bore._

* * *

The only sounds that came from the lair was the rattling and electronic beeps of Raphael's arcade game. Mikey was lying on the floor, an open pizza box laying besides his head as he slept in his "pizza coma". Donnie was in his lab, examining the KRAANG communication orb. It had been silent since Karai... and Donnie had the sneaking suspicion that if he turned his back away from it for a moment, it would start up again.

Master Splinter was in his room, meditating. Since he lost his daughter again, he has been spending more time in meditation. Leo was not the only one who noticed the change in their Sensei, but poking his head in through the front entrance, he started to get second thoughts about this.

Was it really wise to bring this stranger with him? Yes, Keiko had invited Leo and April in, she had offered them tea and let Leo stand over her shoulder. Keiko, not a moment hesitated to answer his questions about how she knew who he was. The moment Keiko said that Karai told her, all his questions directed towards the girl, curious and worried. In the end, Leo had agreed to help her, though he had to make sure April got home safely first. But now he was panicking. What were his brothers gonna say? But glancing over at the girl behind him, he nods before hopping over the turn styles.

"Hey Leo, where you-" Raph turned, suddenly pulling out his sais as he stared at the girl behind Leo.

"Who is that?"

Leo gulped, seeing that Raph, who is very stubborn on a normal day, was going to be an issue. But Keiko moved out from behind Leo, bowing in respect to the weapon wielding turtle.

"Hamato Raphael," Raph blinked, taken aback by her especially when she started to speak in rapid Japanese. Raph blinked, trying to translate but just stopped her.

"Do you mind speaking English I can't translate you going that fast!"

"My apologies. I was just saying that, I have come to escape the Foot Clan and their endeavors and would appreciate the hospitality and-"

"The Foot Clan?" Raph shouts, "Leo are you crazy?"

"Hey what's going on?" Donnie called, coming out of his lab, stepping over his younger brother.

"Leo brought a Foot Soldier-"

"She's not a foot soldier Raph! Shredder was recruiting her."

"Potato Potatoe, Why would you bring her here?"

"She doesn't want to be part of the Foot-"

"Oh, and you expect me to believe that?"

"Guys calm down, your gonna wake up Mikey, or worse Splinter!"

Keiko watched the three brothers, as the eldest two tried to contain their shouts while the younger purple ninja tried to prevent anything. But it only escalated, leaving Keiko to stand there, trying to help Donnie, but unable to penetrate the argument. And then suddenly, a loud shout in Japanese broke through the barrier, causing the three turtles to turn towards their Sensei as Mikey woke up groggily confused.

"What is going on out here?"

"Master Splinter..." Leo stared at the rat, unsure what to say. But Keiko moved away from the turtles, bowing like she did to Raphael.

"Hamato Yoshi," She started, "It is a great honor to meet you and your students."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, Karai... She told me about you and- It's a true honor to meet my best friend's father. Her real father."

Splinter looked at Keiko, this mixed expression falling onto his face. Something between happiness in the knowledge that he has someone who his daughter had held close but also sad that his daughter wasn't here to introduce her to him herself. Splinter opened his arms, beaconing her towards the training area.

"My sons, fill in Michelangelo and come join us, bring some tea." With that said, Splinter led Keiko into the room.

As as she disappeared, Mikey groggily blinked.

"Wa js hapen," He sleepily uttered, causing Raph to kick him awake, "DUDE!"

* * *

**What school does April and Casey attend?**

**And thank you, for the very first Review Tvfan69, to be honest, I didn't know that people would assume he was use to hearing that. I mean... Splinter calls them his sons, Mikey thought Karai was technically their sister, doesn't that automatically make their last name Hamato? But since no one has ever said anything, I assumed Leo would be caught off guard.**

**Here's Chapter Three. I hope I portrayed all the cannons correctly.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Turtles. I do not own the people in which the Turtles have befriended and fought in the TV series. **

**I have also been slacking in watching Season Two. So... Bear with me please when it comes to what I know and what I don't. Casey Jones is rather funny. He's like all the turtles in one. It's hilarious. But seriously? Gungalla? This all also takes place at Karai is mutated :D**

* * *

_"My sons, fill in Michelangelo and come join us, bring some tea." With that said, Splinter led Keiko into the room._

* * *

Keiko sat, sitting across from Master Splinter, her back to the large tree in the center. Sitting across from her, was Oroku Saki's greatest rival. Her "clans" most wanted enemy, and they were going to have tea. It was a bit comical, drawing an amused smile onto her face.

"It is an honor..." She says, breaking the peaceful silence and making him softly chuckle.

"As I have been told," He says, glancing up as the four turtles enter silently. Each of there heads was lowered, the first turtle to enter holding the tea. Stepping over to the two, Leonardo placed the tray down in the center, handing Keiko, Splinter and her brothers tea cups. Silently, the turtles split off, Raph and Donnie sitting on Keiko's left while Leo and Mikey took her right. Splinter reached over and poured himself and Keiko some tea before handing it to Leo.

"It's Aki Bancha," Leo spoke, seeing her hesitate to accept the tea. He did not blame her for many reasons, and he didn't suspect it had anything to do with the clans. Keiko nods and slowly sipped the tea, her eyes portraying her reaction.

"You have such unusual eyes, a glowing bluish green..." Splinter commented.

"They use to be brown," She whispered, placing her tea down.

Splinter nods, humming a bit in response before he spoke, "Tell me, how do you know Karai?" Curious, the four turtles leaned forward slightly.

"We grew up together in Japan. My father was not always reliable, him and the Shredder were old allies and friends. When I wasn't training under my father I was training under the Shredder with Karai," Keiko glanced between the five, unsure what to say.

"You said...the Shredder didn't want your services before, why?" Leo asked after a brief moment of silence.

"My father, unfortunately, had a very defective child. I was physically imperfect, my spine was curved because of scoliosis, my eyesight was terrible, my body stopped creating insulin and I acquired Type One Diabetes, I developed Blount Disease where my right leg grew curving upward. I had to wear a fixture over it to try and fix it, causing me to be slower. I even started to get neurofibromas to my skin. I was a disappointment, unfit to be a proper ninja in their eyes."

"But if your suppose to be a medical wreck, then how are you..." Raph rotated his wrist in gesture to what he was saying.

"Mutagen..." Keiko reached into her bag and rolled an empty KRAANG canister towards Donnie, "It was a month ago, I was on my way home when I found the canister. I was going to go bring it home and place it somewhere safe, but-"

* * *

_Keiko was standing back against the building wall, the Kraang canister was tucked protectively in her arms as her backpack laid at her feet, her books scattered. Standing in front of her were three beefy seniors. _

_"Whatcha got there Sicko?" The center boy asked, snatching it out of her hands. _

_"Marcus! Give me that back!" Marcus Orozco was eighteen years old, captain of the Varsity hockey team. He was tall, bulky, and nothing but testosterone and muscle. _

_"Make me Sicky," Marcus laughed, "What is this anyways? Some sort of smoothie? Energy drink?"_

_"It looks like some ugly ass science project," The boy to the left, Lucas Keller added. Lucas was part of the wrestling team as was Duncan Vang, the bully to the right._

_"Whatever it is, it doesn't look very tasty..." Marcus observed before sharing a look with his buddies. _

_Keiko felt her head hit the bricks as Duncan grabbed her tightly, restraining her movement. He had her head in some sort of wrestling move as Marcus opened the canister. Keiko started to panic, feeling meaty hands force her mouth open and the mutagen suddenly poured down her throat. _

_Keiko tried to scream, tried to break free. How did a girl, who was trained by ninjas her whole life come to this situation? How could she let this happen? Was it because Keiko was smaller in size, slower than these hulking giants? It was, she tried to fight, but the three bullies who outnumbered and out weighed her were very strong and merciless. _

_"You little bitch. Swallow!" Lucas slapped Keiko forcing the mutagen she was trying hard to not swallow and just disappear. She started to choke on it, the last of the mutagen disappearing down her esophagus. Duncan releases Keiko, who immediately crumbled onto the ground holding her stomach. The three boys backed away, Duncan kicking her._

_"What's the matter with you?" _

_In response to his question, Keiko violently threw up, the contents of her stomach a mixture of mutagen and her lunch. She felt pain burn through her and suddenly icy cold, the only relief coming from her attempts to expel the mutagen from her body. Finally though, as her coughing became the end of it, her vision slowly faded as she blacked out._

* * *

"I woke up later... It was dark out, I was hungry. It was also ten of clock at night and I was unconscious in an alley way for seven hours. Ever since, all my issues are.. Non existent. I had only been in New York for two weeks, this all happened around a month ago."

"How'd you know they were all gone?"

"When I woke up, I completely missed my second insulin injection. That sort of tipped me off.. That and I didn't need the outer fixture to fix my leg."

Keiko watched the four turtles, who each held different expressions, and then at Splinter.

"How did you know I was Karai's real father?"

"Two weeks ago, Karai showed up at my window much like Leonardo and Miss O'Neil. She looked a little worse for wear. I brought her inside, made her shower and eat some food. She tore a ligament in her in her foot-"

"Wait, did you say foot?"

"Yes.." Keiko says, "Why?"

"The last time we saw her... She had no feet," Donnie explained, telling Keiko about Karai's mutation. Keiko only nods afterwards.

"Karai told me.. About her snake side. She thinks that because Stockman had accidentally added a strange, cross contaminated chemical led to her being able to transform. She told me about you all, about how Shredder had lied to her. She stayed with me for a week, but then she left. I don't know where she went," Keiko sighed at the end, "When Oroku Saki came to me, I don't believe he came to recruit me in the recent discovery of my new health. My father had visited me two days after the the mutagen incident, I was able to hide the canister, but not my new appearance. If Oroku Saki wanted me, he'd have recruited me a month ago."

"You think he was going to use you as bait for Karai?" Leo asked

"Yes, and I don't doubt that he'd let the KRAANG toy with me as well. I mean... I'm not a monster like Rah-Zar or FishFace. It's quite curious. I don't wish to join them, I don't believe in their objectives or mission. I don't believe in senseless killing. Karai told me about you all, how you only fight the Foot for your own self defense and the defense of others, how you fight the KRAANG to protect the innocent. It sounded exactly like the heroes from my comic book."

"Comic?" Mikey asked, suddenly interested, "What comic?"

Splinter suddenly stood, looking at Keiko, "It would be my honor to have you as an ally and a guest in our homes. My sons, see to it that young Keiko has everything she needs and that she is comfortable."

"Hai Sensei!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Turtles. I do not own the people in which the Turtles have befriended and fought in the TV series. **

**I have also been slacking in watching Season Two. So... Bear with me please when it comes to what I know and what I don't. Casey Jones is rather funny. He's like all the turtles in one. It's hilarious. But seriously? Gungalla? This all also takes place at Karai is mutated :D**

* * *

_Splinter suddenly stood, looking at Keiko, "It would be my honor to have you as an ally and a guest in our homes. My sons, see to it that young Keiko has everything she needs and that she is comfortable."_

* * *

Keiko stood in the doorway of an empty room, who knew that four turtles and a rat had so many rooms here? She looked around, glancing at the rooms entirety. It was made of concrete, sort of ovular and there was a cement platform to the right, parallel to the back wall.

"It's not much, and I'm sorry that you don't have a bed right away. We'll get right on that," Leo awkwardly apologized.

However, the teen girl smiled. She dropped her backpack and black sports like bag onto the floor, "It's amazing. Thank you Leonardo."

"I am sorry about the lack of bed, your gonna have to sleep out on the couch."

"It's ok, I have a roof over my head and gracious hosts. I couldn't ask for anything more."

Leo smiled, watching her take a seat on the cement platform, dragging the bags with her. He leaned against her door frame, "Are you sure you don't want to go back and get some other stuff?"

"No... Leo, it's fine. Honest!" Keiko says, "Why are you so concerned?"

"I'm not- I-" Leo sighed, giving up on trying to lie. He walked over, taking a seat next to her, "You are important to Karai and I feel like it wasn't just coincidence April and I ended up at your window. I feel as though Karai wanted me to find you, and-"

"And you don't want to let her down..." Keiko mused, "Leo I understand, but I am not Karai. You have nothing to prove Romeo."

"Romeo?" However, Keiko just smiled as she unpacked her books, handing them to Leo, "Just make a pile somewhere please.."

Leo took the books, "Harry Potter? Divergent? The Fault in Our Stars?"

"Some of my favorite books, I thought I'd need to do something to pass the time. Can't just train all day. I also got some movies and comics.." Keiko pulled them out, handing them to Leo.

"Captain America? Nova? Wow..."

"Your welcome to borrow them, but try to not damage them, some of these are really old and now that Marvel is turning Thor female, these could be worth something in the future."

"Better not let Mikey get his hands on them then..." Leo says, placing the books in a pile along with the movies and comics. He glanced up, looking at Keiko, "But thank you. I may just take you up on the offer."

"Don't sweat it, some of them are in Japanese too, so it's pretty awesome!" Keiko held them up, "Some of them Karai got me, she meant well by it even she had no idea what she was getting me."

Leo stared at the comics, for a moment the two of them are completely unaware of the turtle crouching the doorway. Suddenly, out of the corner of their eyes, they see two orange balloons, one exploding, covering Leo in water on contact. However, almost like on instinct, Keiko caught hers in gentle hands turning to look at her attacker.

"Aw! Water Balloon fail!" Mikey whined, only to get a face full of plastic and water in his face. Leo started to laugh, high fiving the human.

"Nice try Mikey, but your gonna need to do better than that!" Keiko laughed standing and giving the youngest turtle a friendly noogie before strolling out of her room to see if Donnie was done erasing her from the school files, backing it up on a hard drive. She would just sign up for online school.

"What just happened?" Mikey asked totally confused, "How-what?"

Leo just stood, rolling his eyes before he led Mikey over to the living room, "Come on let's watch..." Leo stopped, eying a curious little movie and took it. Keiko did say it was ok so long as they were careful, "Ninja Scroll."

"Ninja Scroll?" Mikey asked, "Fine, buts it's no doubt gonna be lame."

* * *

"Thanks again Donnie!" Keiko says with a smile, fully turning so she can pay attention and stopped. Sitting on the couch and floor were none other then Leo, Mikey and Raph watching Ninja Scroll with rapt attention.

"What are you doing?" She asked coming and taking a seat next to Raph, crossing her legs.

"Watching this movie.." Mikey says before shushing Keiko, leaning in close to the tv excitedly. Keiko smiled.

"I'm so glad you like it... Your all welcomed to borrow it and watch it as many times as you-"

"SHHHHH!" All three turtles reprimanded their attention strictly stuck towards the screen in front of them. Keiko rolled her eyes at them before grabbing one of the throw pillows and laid down. She crossed her feet, glancing to the side at the tv before yawning a bit and getting comfortable.

"Alright alright.." Keiko mutters sleepily, "I get the hint... Just keep it down ok?"

With that said, Keiko closed her eyes and slowly started to fall asleep while the turtles continued to watch the movie.

* * *

**Ok. I watched the KRAANG Conspiracy. First, in the Season One Finale, Kraang Prime wanted Aprils Mental intuition with the universe. Now they want her DNA. I'm so confused... And why did they make those clones?**

**Also, I've never seen this movie before in my life. I looked it up on google. Please Review! Please **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Turtles. I do not own the people in which the Turtles have befriended and fought in the TV series. **

**I have also been slacking in watching Season Two. So... Bear with me please when it comes to what I know and what I don't. Casey Jones is rather funny. He's like all the turtles in one. It's hilarious. But seriously? Gungalla? This all also takes place at Karai is mutated :D**

* * *

_"Alright alright.." Keiko mutters sleepily, "I get the hint... Just keep it down ok?"_

_With that said, Keiko closed her eyes and slowly started to fall asleep while the turtles continued to watch the movie._

* * *

Keiko was awoken by the beautiful scent drifting out from the kitchen. She yawned, rubbing her eyes to see that one of the turtles had slipped a pillow under her head, a sticky note on her forehead. She removed it to read it, smiling.

**Thanks for letting us borrow it. Leo returned it to your room. -Raph**

Keiko yawned, stretching as she crumpled up the piece of paper. She sat up, her stomach growling and followed the scent to the kitchen. She smiled, seeing the four turtles, three of which were sitting at the table.

"Morning..." Keiko says, taking a seat. She glanced up to see Mikey wearing a chef hat and apron, holding out an omelet and spatula.

"I, Chef Mikey, present to you, your breakfast!" Mikey spoke, albeit in a phony French accent. He gave a bow, placing the plate in the center. The way he spoke caused Keiko to start humming, remembering Luminer from Beauty and the Beast.

All the turtles started to stare at her confused as she took some omelet, causing her to blink, "What?"

"What are you humming?"

"Oh! I didn't realize it, Mikey's phony accent reminded me of an old Disney song."

"Disney? You mean all that random princess junk?"

Keiko gasped at Raph, for even daring to say that, "How dare you! Have you even seen a princess movie? Or any Disney movie? At all?"

A chorus of no's echoed throughout the kitchen, causing Keiko to gasp, "What?!" She turned to Master Splinter as he entered the kitchen, "YOU HAVE LOST ALL RESPECT OF BEING AN AWESOME NINJA FATHER!"

"Excuse me?" Master Splinter glanced to his sons for some clarification.

"Keiko's... Acting weird because we've never watched a Disney movie," Leo explained.

"What's the big deal about these movies anyway? They're just visual affects used to entertain people while also making money off of it," Donnie asked.

"Disney movies make childhoods! They inspire imagination and bring families together! I can't believe this! That's it, we are gonna watch Disney movies until-"

"While I would love to participate in the movie marathon myself, we have training to do," Splinter says, much to Keiko's bitter disappointment and the turtles relief.

* * *

Keiko stood, eyeing all the weapons. She grabbed what she was looking for, spinning the tonfas in has palms and smiled. She examined their blades before turning and looking at her new Sensei and the turtles.

"Who's first?" She smiled holding the tonfas.

Raph stepped forward, smirking. He spun his sai, a cocky expression as he eyes the girl, "I am!"

Keiko smiled, motioning him to come at her. As Splinter, Donnie, Leo, and Mikey take seats to the side, Raph rushes to attack her. He brings his right sai down on her, causing Keiko to raise her tonfa up against it in self defense. Keiko watched her arm shake from the force as he pressed down on her, Keiko spun her other tonfa in her hand once before smacking it into Raph's head, holding back carefully to not fully injure him. But, because he was dazed, she slipped her to fa away from its collision with his sai, grabbing his arm and flipping him onto the back of his shell. She watched his sais clatter to the ground kicking them away as she straddled the top of his shell, her tonfas nearly pressed to the soft spot under his chin.

"No way dudes!" Mikey stared with his brothers, equally shocked at this.

Raph blinked, "What just happened?"

"You just got your butt kicked," Leo replies smoothly, standing to help his brother up.

"Sorry!" Keiko smiled, "But you just had an opening and I had to take it."

Raph rubbed his head going to take a seat as Leo grabbed his katanas, "My turn!"

"You sure? After all you just saw me mop the floor with Raphael," Keiko had a very relaxed yet confident grin. She rolled her shoulders, holding her tonfas.

Leo watched her, studying her traditional form. He slowly melted into his own, taking note that so far Keiko respected the traditional way like he did. He decided to just use one sword, watching Keiko spin her tonfas around in her hands. Then, Keiko rushed him, her tonfas held so they were parallel to her arms. Leo ran to meet her half way, his sword at his side. Keiko cocked a fist back, sending it flying at Leo. The turtle retracted his head back into his shell, kicking Keiko in the stomach to get some distance between them. Keiko stumbled backwards, a stomach wrapped around her abdomen as Leo started to circle her.

Keiko eyed Leonardo quietly, watching him disappear to travel behind her and brought her leg out behind her, kicking him in the middle of his shell. Leo stumbled back, but gripped her ankle pulling it. Keiko gasped, losing her balance and collapsing onto her back. She watched Leo gently hold the sword over her, his three toed foot gently resting on her stomach. Keiko watched him quietly, before jamming the handle of her tonfas into his foot.

The response was immediate, Leo pulled away from her and gave her the opportunity to get to her feet. Not wasting a moment to do her stance, Keiko charged like a quarterback and knocked Leo back into the wall. They were on the floor, trying to push the other, Leo to get her off and Keiko to keep him down. She used her bony knee and dug it where his stomach would be, his flinch loosening his edge over her.

Keiko smiled down at Leonardo, ignoring the gasps from the three younger brothers as she stood, helping him up.

"That was fun!" Keiko smiled, turning towards Mikey and Donnie.

"Which of you is my next victim?" Keiko smiled, as Leo takes a seat next to Raph, utterly shocked that he was defeated by her on her first attempt. Keiko smiled at the younger two.

* * *

**That ends this chapter... There goes Leo and Raph! Both defeated! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Turtles. I do not own the people in which the Turtles have befriended and fought in the TV series. **

**I have also been slacking in watching Season Two. So... Bear with me please when it comes to what I know and what I don't. Casey Jones is rather funny. He's like all the turtles in one. It's hilarious. But seriously? Gungalla? This all also takes place at Karai is mutated :D**

* * *

_"That was fun!" Keiko smiled, turning towards Mikey and Donnie.  
_

_"Which of you is my next victim?" Keiko smiled, as Leo takes a seat next to Raph, utterly shocked that he was defeated by her on her first attempt. Keiko smiled at the younger two._

* * *

Donnie stood nervously, holding his staff in hand as Keiko got into a stance. He stared at her, seeing her steady patient form in one moment but just after he blinked, she was running at him. He quickly blocked her punch, taken off guard by her sudden advancement. Keiko gave him a smile, one he swore looked almost exactly like Karai's in a fight, before she wrapped her leg around his and pulled his leg out.

Donnie used the fall to somersault backwards and land in a crouch. He held the staff, quickly rushing back at her. He swung the slender piece of wood towards her side, watching her as she groaned from the impact. Using it as a distraction, he quickly kicked her in the stomach.

Keiko recoiled, backing away from Donnie so she could recover. But the purple turtle moved closer, seizing the opportunity to attack. He brought the staff over his head and brought it down so it would hit her while she was still recovering. Now, Donnie was expecting her to catch it, just before it hit her and pull him even closer to her so he could be viciously kneed in the gut and pinned down.

But Keiko didn't catch it, instead falling onto her knees, palms touching the mats. She stayed down, glancing up at him as she breathed heavily. He watched her, the blade popping out of his staff as he held it, hovering over her. She had a smile on her face, bringing up a hand so she could push her hair out of her face.

"You win," She smiled, watching the blade retract and be replaced with a green, three fingered hand. Keiko could see the pride and excitement swimming beneath Donnie's smiling face as she took it and let him help her up. She smiled, looking around him to see his brothers staring in shock, proud of him but shock none the less.

"Donnie... Way to go!" The brothers began to praise him, smiling as Keiko stretched. Seeing that she wasn't hurt, the brothers turned to their geeky brother to praise him.

"Boys," Splinter interrupted them, glancing up at the time silently. Keiko blinked, surprised that so much time had gone by. She hadn't realized she had been training for an hour and a half.

"Wow... I didn't realize so much time had pass. Usually training feels like three times longer than it truly is."

"Yes, We make training... Interesting."

Keiko nods, smiling before she stretched her arms out some more. She looked over at the turtles and then Master Splinter, "I'm gonna get some water. Be right back."

Once Keiko disappeared and he was confident that Keiko would not overhear them, did Splinter speak up, "Donatello, I believe that Keiko let you win."

That immediately killed the mood, all the turtles turning to their Sensei. Donnie frowns confused, "But Sensei, why would she do that?"

"I do not know, perhaps-" He was interrupted by Keiko screaming. And despite it ending as fast as it had happened, it had the turtles running.

* * *

When they entered the kitchen, they saw Keiko leaning heavily against the freezer door with a shocked expression written on her with a tiny bit of fear. Before any of the turtles could speak, she moved away from the freezer, pointing a shaky finger at it.

"What is _that_ in the freezer? I went to get some ice and-and- Why do you-"

Her rambling died out as Mikey opened the freezer, "What you mean Ice cream Kitty?"

Said mutant gave a meow, blinking at Mikey who smiled at it, "Who's a sweet mutant kitty? Who's a sweet mutant kitty? You are, yes you are!"

"Mikey cut it out," Leo says, rolling his eyes at the younger turtle. He gave a sigh and closed the freezer door looking at Leo.

"Hey Leo, you think we should get him a friend to play-"

"NO!" Each turtle said together, glaring at Mikey. Keiko smiled before going to take a long drink of her somewhat room temperature water. She sighed, somewhat satisfied. She looked at the time before turning back to the turtles, "So... finish up some training, eat lunch and then chill out?"

Keiko had a smile on her face, leaning against the counter before turning to Mikey, "Come on, its your turn Mikey!"

Mikey gulped, and before he knew it, Keiko was dragging him towards the training room. The other three turtles were left standing there, Raph shaking his head slightly muttering under his breathe.

"There's something not right about her."

* * *

**Who knew Donnie would win :) Am I right? :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Turtles. I do not own the people in which the Turtles have befriended and fought in the TV series. **

**I have also been slacking in watching Season Two. So... Bear with me please when it comes to what I know and what I don't. Casey Jones is rather funny. He's like all the turtles in one. It's hilarious. But seriously? Gungalla? This all also takes place at Karai is mutated :D**

* * *

_Mikey gulped, and before he knew it, Keiko was dragging him towards the training room. The other three turtles were left standing there, Raph shaking his head slightly muttering under his breathe.  
_

_"There's something not right about her."_

* * *

Keiko smiled, watching the turtles spar against each other curiously. Out of the corner of her eye she would watch Master Splinter as he gave April some one on one attention, watching the blue eyed girl. April had showed up a half hour ago, ready for her Saturday session with Master Splinter.

Karai had told her about April being the center of an alien plot, for unknown reasons. She also knew that Karai was secretly envious, April was so special, it sort of made Karai jealous. What girl didn't get jealous?

But besides that, Karai and April had a lot more in common than they both new. Yes the KRAANG thing was a big difference, but Keiko saw a lot of Karai's determination, strength and stubbornness in April. Both lost their mothers, and had a turtle crushing on them big time. Keiko felt like they'd be good friends.

She was pulled from her thoughts to see Donnie flip Raphael, the purple ninja smiling at his success. It made Keiko smile, knowing very well that she had sparked such confidence in him. Karai told her about each of their strengths, Leo was their best, than Raph, and Mikey if he was more focused could probably top Donnie. But Donnie seemed to be the nerdy one, and the nerdy one always had the least amount of confidence. So, Keiko went super easy on him, let him win. It definitely benefited him, he wasn't getting cocky, he was just finding this new inner strength and motivation. If it got out of hand, she'd address it.

Raph stood, with his brothers help when the sound of muffled gargling echoed. Everyone turned to the youngest turtle, who gave a sheepish smile.

"Guess it's lunch time!" Mikey smiled, "Who's ready for pizza?"

April made a face, clearly sick of it, "Pizza? You guys eat that stuff 24/7."

"What's wrong with that? Pizzas awesome," Mikey says.

"It's unhealthy Mikey," April says, "speaking for myself I'm in an Indian mood."

Mikey pouts, "Aw no pizza?"

"April's right Mikey, Pizza isn't an every day food," Keiko says and looked at April with a smile, "I've been dying for some Indian food, I'll come with."

April smiled, before Mikey could make a final argument about convincing them to get pizza, they were off. He frowned, looking at his brothers with a pout. In his opinion, pizza was the only food worth eating.

* * *

April and Keiko walked down the street, April in her signature attire while Keiko wore dark blue jeans, a dark blue shirt with red words written in Japanese and a leather jacket. Keiko was smiling, excited for the little trip with April.

But April, April was feeling less comfortable the more time she spent with Keiko alone. April remembered her first encounter with Karai, the way the girl nearly tricked her into drinking turtle soup. She remembered the beating Karai gave her, how painful that was. Keiko came from the same teachings as Karai, she wouldn't be worried about having to fight April.

Entering the shop, Keiko looked up at the menu with a smile, not concerned about the small line in front of them. She seemed to be scanning it for some choice foods before turning to April.

"Anything really strike out?" Keiko asked, taking a moment before continuing, "So... Are they vegetarians or-"

"No," April says, "Anything and everything is ok."

"Ok," Keiko smiled, as they ended up getting to the front. The man before her had soft cocoa powder brown skin and slicked back dark brown hair. He had the little beginnings of a goatee and a few little zits scattered on his face. He looked at them, speaking monotonously.

"Welcome to Cumin India, how may I help you?"

Keiko's smile never faltered, "I'll have a family sized order of Mirchi Ka Salen, Alu Naan, and Vegetable Haka Noodles to go. What about you April?"

"I'll have a family sized order of Chili Paneer," April says, "To go."

When he gave the price, Keiko surprised April and pulled out a credit card. She sign the name and then took the food the moment it was ready. She had a smile on her face as she walked, April behind her.

"Who's credit card was that?" There was no way Keiko would have a credit card, and if she did there was no way she use it and risk the Shredder tracking her through purchases.

"Bradford's," She smirked, "Karai swiped it from him after he was mutated the first time, said he had no use for it in public anymore. If people ask, she takes it saying Chris is short for Christina."

"You both are scary clever," April says as they turn down an alley.

"Not really," Keiko shrugged, "But, if Shredder sees it, he'll think Bradford ordered it Or-"

Keiko's face fell a bit, realizing that the credit card might have Shredder thinking he found Karai, and what if by an unfortunate mistake, he did find her because of it. Keiko sighed, kicking the man hole cover off before traveling downward into the sewers. April followed, replacing the cover. Once she landed, Keiko gave a small smile before they headed back.

"why'd you get so much spicy food?" April asked out of curiosity.

"Because, spicy is really good. And I wanna see their faces the first time they eat it," Keiko had a devious, mischievous smile on her face. April smiled and looked at Keiko wondering something.

"You think I can take some left overs?"

"Of course!" Keiko smiled, "I got the family size so we have more instead of less!"

* * *

Mikey frowns, sitting at the table dissatisfied. This was not pizza, this was not pizza at all. The only thing that looked somewhat appetizing was the bread, which was apparently called Alu Naan.

"What is that?" Raph asked pointing to the mirchi ka salen.

"It's banana pepper cooked with potatoes, yoghurt sauce, peanut and sesame seeds. It's really good," Keiko says giving herself a serving, along with the vegetable haka noodles. She took some alu naan and some chili paneer.

"And what's in that?" Leo asked pointing to the chili paneer. He had taken a nice helping of the noodles but a small helping of mirchi ka salen.

Keiko rolled her eyes, "Just try it!"

The turtles watched her cut the banana pepper and take a bite of it, smiling as she does so. Mikey looks at the food in mild hatred and full on skepticism, taking only some bread while his brothers each go and take a bit of everything. They started with the noodles, because that looked the least skeptical out of all the food. April and Keiko sat, watching them, the former eating her chili paneer while the later ate more pepper.

When each brother, minus Mikey, tried the paneer, they were actually amazed by how good it tasted. It was spicy and hot, but some water soothed them just fine. But, they were all reluctant to try the mirchi.

"Ok, on three.." Leo had thought they should all do it at once, "One, two.. Three!"

Donnie, Raph and Leo each took a bite of the ppeer, their eyes went wide and their faces went red.

"MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE!" Donnie screamed, Keiko giggling at their reactions as Raph and Leo panted like dogs, fanning their mouths. Mikey sat there, nibbling his bread like a rabbit.

"And this is why I stick to just pizza!" Mikey smiled only to have a fork thrown at his head while Raph gulped water down, "Hey!"

* * *

**There! That's the turtles eating something that isn't Pizza! Personally I Have no spice tolerance so everything is not and spicy to me. Not that I've tried any of this but you get the point. **

**And seriously, Mikey you can't eat pizza forever. It's not healthy. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Turtles. I do not own the people in which the Turtles have befriended and fought in the TV series. **

**I have also been slacking in watching Season Two. So... Bear with me please when it comes to what I know and what I don't. Casey Jones is rather funny. He's like all the turtles in one. It's hilarious. But seriously? Gungalla? This all also takes place at Karai is mutated :D**

* * *

It was a dark quiet evening, the only sounds filtering into the citadel was the excessive noise of taxis. Sitting in his chair, Oroku Saki listened to the dull noise. Swimming in the waters below was FishFace, while his prized Aiko sat obediently at his feet. The leader of the Foot Clan glanced up at the clock, 11:39 PM.

He realized a half hour ago that Keiko was not coming, he realized that she was going to hide from him, run from him, just like Karai. The one person who he thought Karai would actually come for that he had the means of capturing. Sure, he could try to get one of the turtles or Splinter, but Karai wouldn't believe him if he promised to let them go. She would concoct a scheme to free them and have them both escape. But if he used Keiko, Karai would be... More lenient. She would not risk losing Keiko, even though the Shredder was willing to give the girl to the Kraang for experimenting.

The creaking of the door drew the Shredders attention. Standing in the doorway was the tall, impressive figure of TigerClaw. Walking towards Shredder, the blue light filtering into the room illuminated his orange and black fur. His left eye patch looked as menacingly as ever, always causing Shredder to privately wonder what the story was behind it. But he also knew that TigerClaw was not one to brag.

"You've called for me?" Tiger Claw stood at the feet of the steps. Shredder just nods, standing to his feet before answering.

"It is about Keiko," He watches TigerClaw's knuckles tighten, waiting before he continued, "The Foot Bots have reinforced my initial thoughts, Keiko is not going to willingly join us."

"Do you want me to hunt her down?"

"I need her brought here alive, but I don't want you involved at the start. Keiko has been your responsibility, she was always your responsibility, and I do not need things getting out of hand if she faces you."

"With all due respect Master Shredder, I will not let my emotions get involved."

"I cannot take that risk TigerClaw, I need her alive and in one piece."

"For what reason?"

There was a long moment of silence before Shredder answered, "She is possibly the only person that Karai will actually risk negotiating with me for. She knows very well that there will not be an alternate rescue plan, expect me to keep my promise."

"And will you?"

"Keiko's fate after that will be left to the Kraang and yourself TigerClaw, after all, she is not my daughter is she."

* * *

Keiko sat in the dark lair with April, the two girls were eating popcorn and had two large boxes of tissues between them. While the Turtles and Casey (who Keiko had just met) were out looking for mutagen and Karai, the girls sat watching tv together. April had brought down her copy of the Notebook and the two girls were sitting in the main room watching it. April had gone through two thirds of the box, crying while Keiko sat there sniffling.

Keiko glanced up, hearing several footsteps and the turns dial turn. Suddenly, Mikey had jumped from behind the couch, landing in a heap on Keiko's tissues. Casey did the same next to April, sliding his hand behind her.

"What are you watching?" Mikey questioned, staring at the tv with mild curiosity.

"The NoteBook, it's a chick flick so you probably wouldn't like it," Keiko says with a sigh. She climbs off the couch and goes to stand with Leo as Donnie disappeared into his lab and Raph goes to play with the pinball machine, "Any luck?"

Leo shook his head, a temporary defeated look in his dark blue eyes. Keiko placed a hand on his shoulder, comfortingly, "Karai will reveal herself."

"But what if she needs help?" He whispered, "I just have a really bad feeling that she may need us."

"She can take care of herself Leo, I know for a fact that she doesn't go down without a long fight. She's as stubborn as a goat and most likely worse."

Keiko smiled, patting his shoulder before glancing over at everyone, "On that lovely note, it's rather late and I am going to go try the new mattress you guys got me."

Keiko smiled, turning and heading towards her room. The guys had snuck into a mattress store and took one of the mattresses. They brought it back to the lair and set it up before going to look for Karai.

Entering her room, Keiko immediately collapsed on the bed and curled up. She smiled, closing her eyes as she quietly fell asleep.

* * *

**You have no idea how many times I've rewrote the first part of this chapter because I kept changing my mind and everything. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Turtles. I do not own the people in which the Turtles have befriended and fought in the TV series. **

**I have also been slacking in watching Season Two. So... Bear with me please when it comes to what I know and what I don't. Casey Jones is rather funny. He's like all the turtles in one. It's hilarious. But seriously? Gungalla? This all also takes place at Karai is mutated :D**

* * *

"Catch anything yet Max?" Called a large, slightly chubby man wearing a dark blue uniform shirt and filthy old jeans. He wore a giants cal as he stared at his partner, a tall and very lean balding gentleman. A very grey sky hung over their heads, the dark murky water was slightly choppy. The fishing boat rocked a bit, causing it's passengers to grip the railing.

"Not yet Rod. Not a single fish!"

"Damn."

Suddenly though, the fishing net lurched. Startled, both men raced towards the controls and began to lift the net into the ship as the waves rocked the boat. The clouds continued to condense overhead, growing a darker grey. It took a few moments but slowly, the net lifted out of the water and held an abundance of stinky fish. Suddenly though, an old and rusty looking Japanese knife fell from the mouth of the fish in the bottom. It clattered to the ground, soaking wet. Max moved closer and lifted up the knife.

"Now what do you suppose this is?"

"Who cares? It looks old, maybe we can get a few hundred bucks out of it."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you?" A high pitched male voice spoke from the knife, causing both men to scream.

"What the hell?"

Max was prepared to throw the knife back into the ocean but the knife stopped him, "No, don't throw me back into the water. I can- I can make your wildest dreams come true."

Both men looked at the knife, clearly Ho Chan had their attention, "All you need to do is take out the knife."

* * *

"DUDES!" Mikey's whine carried out throughout the entire lair, "WHO ATE THE LAST SLICE OF ANCHOVIES AND OLIVE PIZZA?"

Keiko scowled, looking up from her book to see Mikey standing leaving the kitchen. Raph glanced up from his magazine, "What kind of sicko would-"

Raph was interrupted when Casey exited one of the other rooms, giving off a loud burp. Immediately, Mikey pounced, leaping onto Casey and forcing his mouth open. Mikey sniffed his breath and then pushed him away, throwing an accusing finger at him.

"IT WAS YOU!"

"Oh god..." Keiko muttered, as Casey and Mikey started to argue. Casey was telling Mikey to get over it while Mikey unimpressively whined about it. Keiko stood, dog earring her page before closing it and sighed. She quickly checked her pockets for her t-phone and Bradford's credit card.

"I'm gonna go topside," Keiko says, heading towards the sewers, "Before it gets unbearably loud in here."

With that said, Keiko disappeared through the tunnel.

* * *

Sitting in their office, Max and Rod kneel on the floor, staring at the now unsheathed knife. Their eyes were glowing a faint blue, Max smiled at the sparks escaping his finger tips while Rod sat in silence. Ho Chan stood before them, glancing around their office in disgust. It was small, cluttered in paper work and dust. It had terrible insolation, no air conditioning and had a mild odor of rotting cats.

"Well... I guess this is as good a place as any, certainly a place those turtles will never expect to look."

Ho Chan turned his back, to stare out the window. He glanced at the two out of the corner of his eyes, they were poorly skilled fighters but they had asked for power. Of course, they meant monetary power but they were not specific, and fell prey to Ho Chan. But he would not hesitate to abandon them for better skilled minions. Suddenly though, something caught his eye and he turned to see bright red banners being strung up along windows and light poles. They had white letters, but he couldn't quite catch what they were.

"Tell me, why are they setting up banners?"

"They're having some sort of festival to raise money for something," Rod answered, "Senator Charles Schumer is gonna be there."

"Senator?" Now, Ho Chan was not exactly caught up on the times. He knew about Senates, they helped rule Rome. But he applied that to this man, not as a senator of Congress but like a ruler of Rome. It was... complicated? For lack thereof of a better explanation. He grew a devious smile, turning to discuss his new plans on how to take over this city and cause chaos.

* * *

Keiko smiled, looking around as she walked past a few vendor stands that were setting up. Now and then she would stop to help one of the vendors, talking to them for a few moments before continuing on her way. Keiko smiled, curiously looking around and then kindly stopped at an elderly woman's stand.

"Excuse me," Keiko starts, catching the nice woman's attention, "But what's going on? What's all this for?"

The woman spoke with a light Puerto Rican accent, "Oh, you don't know? The cities having a Fundraising Costume Festival for ALS, the proceeds are going to go towards research towards ALS and to help family victims pay for hospital bills and such... Senator Schumer's is gonna be there holding an auction of donated old movie props, antiques and such to help."

Keiko smiled, "That sounds awesome, and this is tonight?"

"Why of course child! Here," The woman handed her a coupon for lemonade or iced tea before returning to setting up her refreshment stand. Keiko smiled, thanking her before she continued, looking for a less crowded area to call the guys. She had a giant smile on her face, thinking it through.

Seeing an empty corner, Keiko takes out her T-phone and calls Leo with a big smile on her face. She's bouncing on the soles of her feet, leaning against a light pole.

* * *

**I think I'll end Part One here. As for the two new reviews, Thank you! And your right, Tiger Claw is suspiciously linked to Keiko. I can't tell you how, hopefully you'll guess and figure it out on your own. I hope you like this chapter, when I saw Donnie throw the knife into the ocean I thought he was an idiot. **

**Also, Senator Schumer is a real person. :D Special appearance from a real senator! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Turtles. I do not own the people in which the Turtles have befriended and fought in the TV series. **

**I have also been slacking in watching Season Two. So... Bear with me please when it comes to what I know and what I don't. Casey Jones is rather funny. He's like all the turtles in one. It's hilarious. But seriously? Gungalla? This all also takes place at Karai is mutated :D**

* * *

"Hello?" Leo sat up, turning away from the TV and arguing to hear Keiko clearly.

_"Leo! Leo guess what?" _Keiko answered excitedly, _"There's a costume fair tonight! You guys gotta help!" _

"Um.. That's great Keiko, but- the thing is-"

_"Yeah, I know Leo. Turtles and what not. But you guys can pretend to be turtles in costumes. Please, it'll be really fun And it's raising money for this really bad disease! Please, it'll be worth it I promise."_

Leo sighed, glancing around at his brothers, Casey and April. He looked back at the phone and sighed, "I'll see what I can do."

_"Your the best!" _With that said, Keiko hung up. Leo gave a sigh, turning to see everyone looking at him.

"There's a costume festival topside tonight, Keiko wants us to go," Leo says.

"Go? As what?" Raph asked

"As ourselves," Leo smiled, "Pulverizer did think we were wearing costumes when we met."

"Yeah, teenagers dressed in turtle ninja costumes, nothing could go wrong," Raph says sarcastically.

"You guys could just hide your weapons in backpacks, I got an extra hockey bag, you can just go as turtles," Casey offers.

"What dork goes as a turtle?"

"You dorks," Casey was then tackled by the second oldest turtle for that comment.

* * *

The streets were lit up with the usual streetlights, a few choicely placed decorative lanterns, and lit windows. Keiko smiled, the banners were strung along awnings, window sills, and across the rooftops on opposite sides of the street. She looked around at all the booths, there was food and games, and in the center of it all stood a small makeshift stage with a banner for ALS on it. The streets were crowded, full of people in different costumes, from marvel super heroes to Disney princesses to the classic zombies.

"Wow..." The four turtle brothers stood close, almost back to back as they looked around quietly. They felt a bit nude, having been stripped of all their weapons, including their masks. But, Leo had them all in the hockey bag hanging against the back of his shell.

"Pretty cool huh?" Keiko smiled as she stood with Casey and April, watching as the turtles went most invisible in the crowd, everyone thought the four brothers were in costumes. While the three humans were actually in costume, April was wearing a Wilma Flintstone costume. Her hair was tied up in a bun, she wore little white earrings and a slightly gaudy, fake pearl necklace and was wearing a one shoulder white dress. The edge of the dress was zigzagged like the characters, and she had on black flats. To Donnie she looked beautiful, but he didn't quite understand the reference.

"Ehh," Casey was wearing his hockey mask, an old white shirt that lost its brightness and was covered in faded old stains. He was wearing ripped jeans, black converses and a really dark, open, navy blue shirt. Instead of the chainsaw, he wore his taser glove, the one he used when he was fighting with Raph. He looked like someone from a Friday the 13, slasher horror flick.

Keiko jabbed him with her elbow, smiling as she looked at the turtles, "Try to loosen up this is gonna be fun! And it's for a good cause."

Keiko smiled, showing off her fangs. Her face was deathly pale, from the paint, but she had dark red and black eyeliner and eye shadow. Her lips were an even darker red, and she wore a long sleeve black gown. It had dark red fabric down the middle, but was mostly black. The sleeves ended in a spiderweb like frill, and black strings gave the dress an older european look as they stretched across the red to connect the two black sides. She was wearing black knee high boots, because they were just the most comfortable option. She had actually scared the turtles when she first entered the living room, the vampire smiled.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat, I'm starving," Keiko smiled, "You boys have fun!"

Keiko turned, smiling as she disappeared into the crowd, Mikey, at the mention of food, ran after her, "Wait up!"

Casey simply smiled, "Hey look, ring toss. Come on Red, I'll win you a bear," Casey wrapped his arm around April's shoulder before leading her towards the game. He turned, flashing a smile at the guys, looking at Donnie with a 'take that' expression. Donnie's face turned a reddish purple from jealousy.

"We'll see who wins April a prize..." He muttered, following the two humans. Raph and Leo simply shrugged before following the smart brother.

* * *

Keiko smiled, holding the cheese fries while Mikey ate a pretzel. The turtle smiled, before he spotted someone eating a pretzel as well, but with mustard. He scrunched his face up in disgust, which made Keiko laugh.

"That's just not right," Mikey says.

"I don't get you,"Keiko says through her giggling, "You'll try food vendors but you won't eat indian food I bring?"

"Because nothing can top pizza! This stuff doesn't count! It's not real dinner quality food."

Keiko rolled her eyes, "Of course," She smiled, snatching a bit of the pretzel and dipped it in the nacho cheese. She smiled, before eating it and looked at Mikey's slightly shocked and bewildered face.

"Go ahead, it's really good."

Mikey shrugged as Keiko took a cheesy fry, dipped a bit of his pretzel in and tasted it. His eyes widened as he swallowed, "This is genius! Not as genius as pizza but a good second!"

Keiko smiled, "I thought so. So what do you wanna do? Play some games, get some sort of souvenir?"

"Um, Hm..." Mikey frowns, "souvenirs."

Keiko smiled, when a man shoves past the vampire and causes her to stumble into Mikey. The turtle catches her, glancing up to see the two jerks, two grown ups wearing nothing but straw hats and normal clothes.

"Dudes, weak costumes," Mikey went ignored as they turned the corner. Mikey shrugged, looking back at Keiko, "that was rude."

"New Yorkers Mikey, come on," Keiko smiles, securing the paper bowl of fries in one hand and Mikey's wrist in the other.

* * *

Ho Chan was waiting in an alleyway, letting off a blue glow. He glanced around at all the people; the princesses, samurais, ninjas, superheroes, old cartoon characters, the variety fed his evil imagination. He focused in the ninjas and Samurais, smiling as he watched the warriors stroll about. He would definitely add them to his army. Max and Rod stumbled into the alley way, kneeling down to his feet. But Ho Chan didn't immediately address them, eyes searching to spot the ninja turtle and human that had opposed him before. When he didn't see them, he turned to his two buffoons.

"Is the Senator here?"

"Yes," Max says, "He'll be making an announcement speech thing soon, right on that stage."

"Yeah," Rod agreed.

"Good," Ho Chan smiled looking at the two, he had the knife strapped to his belt, "Let us go and get into position."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Turtles. I do not own the people in which the Turtles have befriended and fought in the TV series. **

**I have also been slacking in watching Season Two. So... Bear with me please when it comes to what I know and what I don't. Casey Jones is rather funny. He's like all the turtles in one. It's hilarious. But seriously? Gungalla? This all also takes place after Karai is mutated :D**

* * *

Casey smirked, holding the silver ring in his hand. All he had to do was get 2 out of 3 rings to land on the bottles, and one of the rings had missed. He glanced back at Leo, Raph and Donnie with a smirk.

"Casey Jones gots this," He smirked, winking at April before he tossed the ring. The ring bounced, jumping from one bottle to the next, slipping between the space of two bottles and hitting the ground. Casey stood there, blinking as the nice man knelt down to get it.

"No fair! I had that!" Cause reached into his pocket to pull out another dollar when April goes to stop him.

"Casey, you're gonna waste your money on this game. One win isn't worth all the money your gonna spend."

"She's right Jones," Raph says, "The games are rigged."

"Yeah..." Casey shrugged as Leo smiled and nudged Donnie, the oldest turtle was pointing towards a Dunk Tank, chuckling.

"That's a game perfect for Mikey!" Leo says, smiling when he sees something out of the corner of his eye. For a moment, he isn't sure what he's looking at, but then he sees dark short hair, a girl wearing a black leather jacket with spiked, studs on the shoulders. Leo freezes, turning to get a really good look at her face but she disappears among the crowd.

"Karai!" Leo takes off after the girl, leaving Raph and Donnie to run after him. Casey and April go to follow but Donnie assures them that they got this.

* * *

Mikey smiles, looking over a bunch of cool knickknacks and trinkets. He looked at all the cool T-shirts, snow globes and dream catchers. However, his eyes land on small little painted rocks.

"Why are these rocks painted?"

"Those are pet rocks," The elderly woman smiled at Mikey, "They use to be really popular back in the 70s."

Mikey smiled, looking at all the rocks, Keiko glanced over, "Did you make these ma'am."

"Why yes, yes I did."

"They're so awesome," Mikey looked through them, there were a few with paintings of whales, hippos, one was painted in the colors of the rainbow, with chibi anime eyes, white anime freckles and an anime smile. Mikey smiled, picking up a cloud leopard one, the entire rock was in the pattern of the animals coat, changing like it would on a real leopard. The head was painted on, on top of the coat, with big blue eyes and curling up just near the left tip of it's nose was the tail.

"I'll take this one," Mikey smiled, holding the cloud leopard rock. The elderly woman smiled as Keiko held up a dream catcher.

The net and the rim was black and white, in the design of the yin yang symbol. But, the yang within the yin and the yin within the yang weren't exactly part of the net but sort of round crystal. The white net had the black crystal and the black net had the white crystal. White feathers with black tips hung under the net by black string, with the occasional black and white beads looped through it. Keiko placed it next to the pet rock and paid for it. The elderly woman placed them both in the bag and handed it to Keiko with a smile.

"So," Keiko asks as they walk away, "What's the pet rock for?"

"Secret," Mikey says with a smile, however before Keiko can question him further, the static sound of a microphone violently attacks their eardrums.

* * *

The entire crowd glances towards the stage, standing at the microphone. He was wearing roman battle armor, over a toga. In his hair was a laurel wreath, the Senator was not helping himself. Senator Schumer smiled down at everyone, waving before he goes to take the microphone.

"Welcome, princesses and zombies, space heroes and wizards, I am completely honored to spend this evening in your presence on behalf of raising funds for ALS," Senator Schumer smiled at the crowd, "It is a great honor of mine to-"

There was a sudden roar of thunder, the loud clap causing the crowd to glance up. Lightning illuminated the sky, briefly blinding everyone before it cleared, revealing Ho Chan and his two minions.

"Idiotic Citizens! I am the great Ho Chan, and I am your new ruler!"

Ho Chan turned his gaze down towards Senator Schumer. The man drew a symbol, the ancient Chinese symbols for flesh and life. He gently touched it with his index finger, the symbols glowed, turning into a flowing river of blue light. It stretched out, wrapping around Senator Schumer, disappearing in him for a moment before he collapsed. The energy, now a dark green color, flowed back to Ho Chan, the ghost absorbing the energy. For a moment nothing happened, but then his form slowly started to solidify. It flickered between transparency and intangibility to an actual solid form.

"This will have to do," Ho Chan glanced down at himself, watching his unstable form shift. He finally turned his attention back towards the people below him, screaming and looking at him in fear. He finally turned to the people and smiled, "Warriors! Step forth and claim your place in my army!"

No one stepped forward, everyone was silent, "Very well..." Ho Chan spotted a group of three teenagers dressed in ninja gis, it hid their dark hair and pimply faces. Strikes of blue lashed out from the ghosts fingertips, zapping the teens and causing them to glow. Their eyes turned unnaturally blue, and a new sense of power and strength flooded them. Straw hats soon appeared on their heads, leaving Rod and Max utterly bewildered as Ho Chan released them from his control.

* * *

Leo shoved people aside, shouting out Karai's name several times to grab her attention. But the girl he saw soon disappeared from sight, hidden in plain sight by the crowd. It left Leo looking around wildly, completely unaware of Senator Schumer starting his speech.

"Leo!" Leo glanced over to see Raph and Donnie behind him, Donnie gripping his shoulder.

"What the shell were you doing, running off like that on us? Especially with all of our gear!" Raph was not pleased with Leo, he was gesturing towards the hockey bag.

"I thought-I thought I saw Karai!"

Identical looks fell over Donnie and Raph, but before they could even ask what he meant by that, or where he saw her, they were pulled away from their thoughts by screaming. Leo didn't realize how far they were from the stage, an ocean of people stood between them and the now collapsed senator and Ho Chan.

"I thought you threw that guy into the harbor!" Raph and Leo looked at Donnie for an answer.

"I thought I did too, someone must have found the dagger and opened it!" Donnie says, the three brothers forming a triangle as they reach for their weapons and bandana's. Donnie reached for his phone, quickly intercepting a call from Casey. But Leo was more focused on the semi tangible ghost.

"We have to get that dagger!" Leo says, "Come on!"

* * *

They were utterly bewildered, confused by what had just happened and their loss of power when one of the teens gives a battle cry, and blew the men off the stage with his new found wind abilities. Then, the three teens turn onto the crowd, which scatters into a fleeing mob of screaming people. And all the while, Ho Chan stands on the stage casually, zapping anyone he deemed as a worthy addition to his army.

With each new addition, Ho Chan's form shifted from flesh to ghost. He smiled as the people ran, screaming, while his army stood, stopping people from leaving and protecting him. When two cops attempted to shoot Ho Chan down, three samurai and four vikings simply tackled them down and used their handcuffs against them. Ho Chan smiled his army of soldiers and warriors was building, he added scary monsters and super heroes he deemed acceptable.

Ho Chan smiled, tilting his head back slightly to bask in it all. He felt victory wash over him, but then he heard a familiar voice cry out.

"BOOYAKASHA!"

Ho Chan turned, just in time to see Michelangelo swinging from one of the banners towards the ghost. It was even more unfortunate that Ho chan was solid, when his stinky feet smashed into his face, sending the ghost to the hard floor. Mikey pushed off the ghosts face, rolling a bit along the stage and stopping on his knees.

"OH YEAH! THATS HOW A NINJA TURTLE-WAHHH!" Mikey started to scream as he was swept up in a tornado, sent spiraling upward. Ho Chan watched, before suddenly and nervously patting his sides. The dagger was gone, and in his panic he didn't notice the blur of red and black that tackled him.

Ho Chan landed on his back, Keiko with her knees holding his arms to the side and the dagger poised up, ready to stab Ho Chan. Keiko brings it down, but his solidity disappeared allowing him to disappear under the stage and float back up behind her as the dagger sinks into the wood. Keiko turned, moving out of the way of the blue lightning attack sent her way. She flips out of the way, landing on the shoulders of a controlled IronMan and launching him into the ground when she launches off of him to avoid another attack.

Ho Chan stopped, seeing parts of his army move to intercept Keiko. Keiko expertly fought them, dodging as many strikes as she could, using the inexperience of the soldiers against them. She flipped them into each other, let them attack one another and used their size and strength against them. Ho Chan watched her, her skills were better than any of his soldiers. Just as Keiko flipped a samurai over her shoulder, blue tendrils soon constricted her movement. At the twitch of a finger, Ho Chan pulled Keiko over to him, holding her a few inches above the stage.

"You show so much promise than my other soldiers, so much fighting potential," Hi Chan studied her, examining her as he kept eye contact, "But so fragile, I think I can give you just what you need to fix that."

Keiko's eyes widened, as a glowing blue aura surrounded her. She felt something surge through her, something similar to the mutagen but it felt like cool water pouring over her in a steady flow instead of the painful destruction and recreation if her DNA. It felt calming, soothing actually and she closed her eyes.

Ho Chan smiled, before something small, flat and black shot out from the corner of his eye while at the same time someone shouted, "GUNGALLA!". Ho Chan dropped Keiko, the magic bonds evaporating as he moved away, the hockey puck floating straight through his head. He he turned, to see Casey at the bottom of the stage, hockey stick in hand.

"You," Ho Chan scowled, before glancing back at Keiko. Keiko was now on her feet, eyes glowing blue as she stared at Casey. Ho Chan nods, "Destroy him."

* * *

**Long Chapter. I do hope you like it. I have to thank PheonixLegend for the idea with Keiko. Also, please review, I know it's silly to think this but I feel like if people don't review at least once in a while, no one cares. :D **

**I'm leaving the rest of the fight for the next chapter, I can't promise the length of that chapter, I will make sure it's not short because you don't deserve a short chapter! Hm, also, I'm thinking of another adventure thing just can't decide if I wanna do Rockwell, bring back the Rat King (not really but if I get inspired maybe), create something, or bring back those fear inducing mushrooms. **

**I really hope Leo recovers from the end of Season two!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Turtles. I do not own the people in which the Turtles have befriended and fought in the TV series. **

**I have also been slacking in watching Season Two. So... Bear with me please when it comes to what I know and what I don't. Casey Jones is rather funny. He's like all the turtles in one. It's hilarious. But seriously? Gungalla? This all also takes place after Karai is mutated :D**

* * *

_Keiko's eyes widened, as a glowing blue aura surrounded her. She felt something surge through her, something similar to the mutagen but it felt like cool water pouring over her in a steady flow instead of the painful destruction and recreation if her DNA. It felt calming, soothing actually and she closed her eyes._

_Ho Chan smiled, before something small, flat and black shot out from the corner of his eye while at the same time someone shouted, "GUNGALLA!". Ho Chan dropped Keiko, the magic bonds evaporating as he moved away, the hockey puck floating straight through his head. He he turned, to see Casey at the bottom of the stage, hockey stick in hand._

_"You," Ho Chan scowled, before glancing back at Keiko. Keiko was now on her feet, eyes glowing blue as she stared at Casey. Ho Chan nods, "Destroy him."_

* * *

Keiko floated off the stage, looking at Casey with such a stoic, deadly serious face that lacked all other emotions. It sent shivers down his spine as he backed up a bit, watching her with a puck in hand. Casey, unsure what else to do but not wanting to be pummeled, tossed the hockey puck into the air and smacked it with the hockey stick. A loud, resonating smack echoed as the puck went flying at Keiko. In one swift movement, Keiko flew out of the way, a whip of water materializing and flowing as she brought her arm back. She brought it forward, like you would with a whip, the water flowing and following the movement. Casey turned, staring as the water came towards him, body stiff in preparation for the incoming impact.

Just as Casey closed his eyes in preparation, he feels a larger body shove him to the ground, a thick spray of water soaking him as it passes above his head. When he opens his eyes, he sees Raph across from him, already on his feet and in his ninja gear.

"Thanks," Casey climbs to his feet, turning to see another whip of water and moves out of the way. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Leo and Donnie joining Raph. All eyes are on Keiko.

"Since when does he gift people with water powers?" Leo asked, as Keiko glances over at him. She drew her arm back, then brought a torrent of water down onto him. Leo moved swiftly out of the way, watching Keiko.

Keiko floated over their heads, enjoying her ability to fly. She had orbs of water swirling in her hands, growing and expanding. She gripped them tightly, before throwing them with inhuman speed. Ho Chan laughed, watching the turtles evade the water bombs, now and then getting soaked.

Leo flipped backwards, narrowly missing Keiko's attack. He scowled unsure what to do. She was too high up for him or the others to get too, and he didn't want to risk severely injuring her with the throwing stars.

"Where's Mikey?" Mikey could pull her down with his nunchucks.

"How would I-" Raph ducked, his question answered as Mikey came flying over head, crashing into the trash cans. The youngest turtle laid there, with the anime swirls where his eyes should be. He groaned, sitting up to be hit in the face with a very powerful water ball. It made him fall back onto the trash again with a groan.

"Mikey! Catch!" Leo tossed the brother his weapon, just as he sat up again. Mikey caught the weapon, taking in the sight of Keiko attacking his brothers. Now and then, another controlled teen would join in, only to get hit by a turtle, Casey or even Keiko. Mikey gets a devious smile, understanding exactly what Leo is asking and starts to swing it.

Mikey throws the long chain upward, watching as it wraps around Keiko's ankle. Mikey yanked down hard on it, pulling Keiko lower to the ground. The girl yelped, trying to fight Mikey, she was so distracted with the chain that she didn't see Raph before it was too late.

* * *

While Raphael tackled Keiko into the pavement, Ho Chan watched with mild disinterest. The paranormal sorcerer was too busy studying his flickering form to focus on the fight or his surroundings. So, naturally, he didn't see April quietly creeping into the stage.

The dagger was still imbedded in the wooden stage floor. The dagger's sheath laid nearby, and April slowly knelt down to it, grabbing the handle. She slowly pried it out, glancing up now and then at the ancient ghost. Just as she finally got it out though, Ho Chan turned to see her, still in a vulnerable position. April quickly rolled out of the way, avoiding the blue lightning. She quickly leapt off the stage, knowing she wouldn't be able to get him like she did last time.

"Stop her! Bring me that Dagger!" The controlled subjects chased after April, circling her.

April gripped the dagger, sheathing it as she stared at the people around her. She slowly got into a stance, blocking an incoming punch from a kid in a green ninja suit. April twisted his wrist, kicking him in the stomach before she threw him into a samurai with a cardboard sword. The two were easily replaced though, and April had to be very careful with her moves. It didn't matter how experienced she was in comparison, the sheer numbers gave her a serious disadvantage.

Seeing that the red head needed help, Casey moved away from the fight between Keiko and the turtles to help April. He smacked people over the head with his hockey stick, soon ending up back to back with April. April looked around, her hair falling in front of her eyes.

"Hey, back off!" Casey shouts, knocking a guy in a mummy costume back. But the group is thick, and they drive April to stand on top of a booth.

April, gripping the dagger, scans the crowd. Spotting Donnie, she gets ready, "DONNIE! CATCH!"

April throws it, all of the controlled minions turn to watch as the smart turtle catches it. He holds it triumphantly, distracted from the fight between his brothers and Keiko before seeing a majority of them come running.

"Uh oh..." Donnie slides it beneath his strap, spinning his staff and defending himself, "Guys..."

Leo glanced over, sighing as he barely avoids an attack from Keiko. He glances over at Mikey and Raph, who are holding her off well enough alone. Leo turns, helping Donnie fight against the mind controlled people. The brothers stand shell to shell, now and then April or Casey picking off someone when they get a chance.

"Raph!" Donnie takes the knife, throwing it to his older brother. Raph leaps up to catch it, but by doing so, he's attracted Keiko's attention. Keiko knees Mikey hard in the shell, throwing him into some of her cohorts as she flies, tackling Raph as his hand closes around it. She pins him up about fifty or so feet in the air, against the side of a building.

"Let the dagger go Raphael," Her voice is throaty, and possessed like his was. She looked at him, blinking innocently at him, "You and your brothers could be spared if you just surrender peacefully. April and Casey too if you give me the dagger."

"I don't think you realize which Turtle you're talking too," Raph says, head butting her. Keiko let go, holding her head as Raph fell, screaming onto an awning. Raph looked up, seeing Keiko glare daggers at him, she flew upwards though, whistling. Three minions glanced up, each somewhere else around the block and came flying over to her.

Keiko held her hands outwards. Joining hands with two of them. Together they for,ed a circle of four, holding hands and circling overhead. Their momentum began to pick up, the sky gave an unnatural roar. Lightning briefly flashed with a hideous boom, rain falling in heavy sheets, the wind going at least 70 miles per hour.

"Then we will destroy." Keiko's voice boomed, as her figure was obscured by heavy, dark clouds.

Trashcans started flying as wind funnels randomly appeared along the street. A trash lid flew right into Mikey, knowing him down. Casey and April for down, narrowly missing a bike. They took shelter in an alley, crouched down as low as possible. Raphael leapt off the awning while Donnie and Leo helped their dizzy younger brother.

"What do we do?"

"We need to trap Ho Chan in the dagger again," Donnie says.

"How are we suppose to do that? He has an army of civilians and Keiko?

* * *

**Unfortunately... There is still more. My apologies. This adventure has a lot of parts. I didn't expect this to take like four or five chapters... *nervous smile* I'm sorry, but... So far, how do you like it?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Turtles. I do not own the people in which the Turtles have befriended and fought in the TV series. **

**I have also been slacking in watching Season Two. So... Bear with me please when it comes to what I know and what I don't. Casey Jones is rather funny. He's like all the turtles in one. It's hilarious. But seriously? Gungalla? This all also takes place after Karai is mutated :D**

* * *

Leo had a plan, they didn't know if it was a good plan, and it certainly was an insane plan. The storm continued to rage, touching everything but Ho Chan, who stood calmly as the hurricane force violently assaulted the street. Cars were being pushed by the wind into each other, power lines tried to resist it, the trash cans along with it's contents had been join with sharp tree branches in foliage, being tossed around by the violent winds. The heavy rain was freezing, coating everything it touched and making it slippery.

Leo stood on a rooftop, watching the controlled army take shelter at Ho Chan's feet. The ghost was still flickering between forms, in an inconsistent pattern. He turned his attention to the eye of the storm, looking out towards his other brothers, Raph and Mikey across the street, Donnie on a roof top to his left. Leo smiled, watching Mikey lift up his bullhorn. One of the senators officials had dropped it, and the shriek of the bullhorn was deafening. It startled the four superpowers, causing them to break apart to find the source.

"OVER HERE SUCKERS!" Mikey shouts turning and shaking his butt in mock. He yelped, leap out of the way of a lightning bolt. Keiko scowled, turning to look at the turtles, "Destroy them!" The three ninjas nod, and they all split up.

Keiko flew at Donnie, while the ninjas of lightning, thunder and wind attacked Leo, Raph and Mikey respectively. Raph stared at the ninja, who was the shortest of the four and in a dark red gi. He held his hands, palms faced upwards with the swirling yellow orbs of thunder. Raph, taking a hit in the plastrons, is thrown towards the opposite side of the roof. As Raph gets to his feet, Mikey charges at his opponent. Mikey's ninja is in a black gi with bold silver and red lining along the ends, wielding a plastic sword. Mikey charges, but the ninja simply took a stance and held his hands out, the bottom of the palms touching vertically. A strong gust of wind escapes, sending Mikey air born, screaming.

Hearing Mikey scream, Donnie briefly glanced up to check on him. That mistake costed him dearly, he left Keiko an opening to kick him in the chin, which she did. Donnie stumbled backwards, into the chimney. Before he understood what was happening, Donnie was trapped between Keiko and the chimney, his staff held horizontally between them, both pushing against it. Keiko looked at him with a smirk, leaning her face closer.

"Donnie Donnie Donnie," She chided, her possessed voice light with fake sympathy, "You're such a fool, did you really think you and your brothers had a chance in defeating me?"

"I defeated you in training," Donnie spoke, slightly forced and breathy as he pushed, but she was stronger.

"Defeated me? Donnie," Keiko started to pull instead of push, throwing Donnie ten feet away. Donnie rolled, looking up as she turned strolling over, "I let you win, you never truly defeated me. How could you defeat me? When none of your brothers could? Were you that naive?"

Donnie watched as she pulled a foot back, the vampire smiling evilly. Donnie swore it looked familiar, but he didn't have time to analyze it. Once Keiko had her leg drawn back, Donnie got on his hands, spinning his legs out and knocking Keiko over. Keiko, surprised, fell onto her butt but Donnie tackled her onto her back. He straddled her, holding her down as she struggled. He held her wrists down, ignoring the background noise of his brothers and looking down at Keiko. She glared at him, her hands in angry fists, but they slowly opened. A torrent of freezing cold water shoved Donnie off of her and flying into Leo, the blue turtle busy dodging lightning.

* * *

While the turtles distracted Keiko and company, April and Casey quietly, and skillfully I might add, crept towards the stage. They avoided the army's sight as best as they could, moving around towards the back of the stage. Ho Chan stood, watching the turtles fight his chosen protectors.

"Good, he's distracted," April whispered, holding the dagger. She looked at Casey, watching him roll his shoulders. She slowly starts to climb onto the stage, but her vision suddenly turn blue, a blue mystical hand grabbing her by the face and shoving her onto the stage floor. The moment April was grabbed, Casey rolled under the stage.

Ho Chan watched as April struggled, unable to see anything with the blue hand still covering her. She thrashed, the ghost circling her with mild interest, "I had a feeling I sensed your power."

He looked at April, then at his own form, which continued to fade in and out of ghostly form. His eyes settled back to April, "Perhaps your power can be used to make my form permanent."

"I don't think so!" Casey leapt out from underneath the stage, pushing loose boards out of place. Casey stabbed straight with the dagger, and for a moment it just went right through his ghostly form. But then it flickered as the army leapt onto the stage to stop Casey, and Ho Chan screamed as his human form was pierced. A blue glow flowed form his pierced back, before he exploded into blue light.

Casey stumbled back, momentarily blinded. He didn't realize April was on her feet again, nor had she sheathed the dagger as she dragged him off stage. Everyone who had been controlled stumbled, falling to their knees and shaking their heads like dogs as they came to their senses. Their eyes lost their blue glow, and looking around, they were utterly confused.

Donnie watched, as Keiko threw a punch at him. But she stumbled, her eyes losing the blue glow and her knees buckled. Donnie quickly caught her before she fell, holding her up as the three ninjas fell on their butts utterly confused. Leo, Mikey and Raph used this moment, tossing the disoriented costumed teens onto fire escapes before bounding towards Donnie and Keiko. Donnie glanced over, seeing April's familiar red hair down below as she and Casey head to an alley, Casey holding the ancient dagger. The smart turtle sighed in relief, it was over.

* * *

Donnie stood over the dark mahogany wooden box. He had found it in the trash, but after a bit of tinkering, it had a good lock. It had one of those locker combinations, where you had to spin the dial left, right, then left again, and a little key hole. The key itself, were hidden in Master Splinter's room, while the box would be left on the highest shelf of the highest cabinet. It was better this way, they couldn't risk the spirit of Ho Chan escaping again. Donnie took a chair, and slowly brought himself up to the highest point of the kitchen and slide the box all the way in the back, hiding it behind other bags and boxes.

As he lowered himself to the ground, he heard someone clear their throat. Turning, he sees Keiko standing there, her face washed so there was no more makeup and wearing a simple black tshirt with green flannel pants. She leaned in the doorway, looking at Donnie with tired yet guilty eyes.

"Hey," Keiko didn't look him in the eye, staring at his feet, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For wh-"

"For letting you win," Keiko says and sighed, "It's just, I know your type!"

"My type?" Donnie raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Yeah, your-" Keiko groaned in frustration, walking over and collapsing in one of the kitchen chairs. She held her head in her hands. "Your tall, skinny, passive aggressive and the smart one. That sort of deems you the not so experienced one or something with low self esteem..."

"Keiko, my life isn't a stereotypical tv show character!"

"I know! It's just- I thought I could help!" Before Donnie could even ask, she explained, "I don't know how really, I thought, maybe I'd give you a confident boost. Or, show your brothers that your more than capable of protecting yourself and fighting!"

"Keiko, I didn't need a confident boost," Donnie sighed.

"I realize that now, I'm sorry. It was dishonorable of me to do that, I just thought I had your best interests at heart."

Donnie nods, giving an understanding look, "I understand, thank you though. Until Master Splinter shared his thoughts about it, I did feel good. I liked the praises I was getting."

Keiko smiled and looked at Donnie, "I hope you understand that I can't boost you up anymore right?"

"Yeah..." Donnie sighed, "But you could always knock Raphael down a few pegs."

* * *

**Why do they keep changing Leo's voice? Someone answer that! Please! I don't hate it, I just hate that they can't be consistent! As for haters, well haters gonna hate, they can take it somewhere else. **

**Also, as for more into Keiko's past, I'm working out how to introduce that. Don't know when yet.. Sorry. Also, the pet rock will make a new appearance. I vow it! On Donatello's grave!**

**Donnie: I'm not dead!**

**Not yet... *evil chuckle* **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Turtles. I do not own the people in which the Turtles have befriended and fought in the TV series. **

**I have also been slacking in watching Season Two. So... Bear with me please when it comes to what I know and what I don't. Casey Jones is rather funny. He's like all the turtles in one. It's hilarious. But seriously? Gungalla? This all also takes place after Karai is mutated :D**

* * *

It was a beautiful, clear evening, with a waxing gibbous moon hanging high over Mikey and Keiko's heads. Mikey smiled, sitting on the top of a closed trash bin, watching Keiko stand on a skate board. Keiko stood, a bright orange helmet on her head, with bent elbows and knees. Her entire body was stiff, and she was covered with knee and arm pads.

"Keiko..." Mikey sighed, "You're too stiff!"

"Mikey..." Keiko whined as he walked over and grabbed her forearms, "Im gonna fall."

"No you aren't," Mikey says, "Keiko, it's really simple. Just relax, keep your balance and don't be scared."

Keiko sighed, loosening up and slowly placed one foot on her steady ground. She closed her eyes briefly, rolling her shoulders to relieve herself of the tension. She looked down at Mikey's board again and nods, "Ok... I'll try."

As Mikey let go, Keiko started to push herself off. She slowly gained speed and momentum, enough so she could stop pushing. The girl smiled, "I'm skateboarding! I'm-" She stopped, screaming her head off when the board hit a little hole in the alley, sending her flying onto the ground. She groaned as Mikey ran over, helping her up. As she got up, Keiko saw something.

"Leo?"

"I'm Mikey," Mikey frowns, wondering if she hit her head, through the helmet.

"No... Leo!" She points upward, towards the figure across the street, running along the rooftops. Leo was there. The swords on his back as he ran along the rooftops. She started to climb up a fire escape, "Let's follow him!"

Mikey gave a goofy grin before following.

* * *

Keiko skid to a stop, holding a hand out, "Mikey, binoculars!"

The orange turtle handed them to her, watching as Keiko looked through the window of an apartment complex across the street. She blinked surprised, handing them to Mikey, "Look!"

Mikey nods, looking through the binoculars to see Leo sitting at a little pink table with a teddy bear and a doll. There was a tea set at the table, and Leo sat politely in the chair as a small little girl came over with Easy-bake brownies. She had short light brown hair, with an orange head band in her hair with a little bow, wearing a dark green dress and yellow socks. Unfortunately, they couldn't hear what they were saying, but Leo smiles, taking a tiny tea cup and holding out one finger like a pinky. The two clinked cups before drinking it.

"Dude... I think he's having a tea party!"

"Are you serious?" Keiko took the binoculars to watch, amazed. She smiled, looking at Mikey, "Mikey, do you think you can get a decent picture of this?"

Mikey smiled mischievously and nods, pulling out his t-phone.

The two smiled, sitting and watching for an hour and a half. Mikey and Keiko found it entertaining, watching Leo. When the oldest turtle finally climbed out the window, they waved mischievously, the flash of Mikey's t phone camera catching his attention. Leo scowled, and leapt across the street using the telephone poles. As he landed behind them, Mikey secret exchanges the T phones as a failsafe

"Who's your friend Leo?" Keiko smiled, looking at Leo as he glared.

"You mean Kimmy?" Leo gulped, realizing he was digging himself further in instead of out.

"Kimmy," Keiko and Mikey shared a look, "How long have you been seeing each other?"

"Since Slash," Leo says, "It's-hard to explain. She bought a canister of mutagen thinking it was a lamp and- she almost drank it. She thought I was an imaginary turtle thankfully."

"No one said you had to continue going there though," Mikey points out.

"I know but..." Leo cleared his throat, "What were you both doing spying on me?"

"Skateboarding, dude Keiko is terrible at skate boarding! Ow!" Mikey suddenly exclaimed, as Keiko hit him roughly in the arm.

"Do you guys think we can keep this to ourselves? I don't really need to deal with Raph teasing me," Leo says.

Keiko nods, "Sure thing."

"Hey Mikey, can I see your t-phone, mine died?"

"yeah, sure," Mikey handed it over, only for Leo to crush it with a smirk, "No there's no proof."

"Dang," Mikey sighed, but as Leo turned to head home, he and Keiko both got devious grins before they followed.

* * *

"Back it up, back it up," A man shouted to a deliver truck in a back lot, "Stop."

The back of the truck flew open, the truck driver climbing out to bring in the delivery. He began to load boxes onto a dolly, entering the back entrance of Mario's pizza shop. Standing in the kitchen was a tall and very skinny man with a thick black mustache. He was wearing a chef hat, and as the boxes sat on the counter he looked at the delivery man.

"Gratzi," He says, signing a clipboard and watched the man walk out of his restaurant. He turned, taking a knife and started to open up the box. Inside were packages and packages of fresh mushrooms. Mario smiles, taking the packages and goes to put them in the fridge.

As the fridge closes, and Mario turns to lock up for the night, the mushrooms begin to glow a faint blue.

* * *

**Guess what's back? **

**Thats back, the evil mushrooms. I've got stuff planned for Raph. But, I don't know who else. A turtle? Keiko? Hm... *thinks* Oh... Perhaps Leo... This would make for an interesting chapter *evil laughter***


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Turtles. I do not own the people in which the Turtles have befriended and fought in the TV series. **

**I have also been slacking in watching Season Two. So... Bear with me please when it comes to what I know and what I don't. Casey Jones is rather funny. He's like all the turtles in one. It's hilarious. But seriously? Gungalla? This all also takes place after Karai is mutated :D**

* * *

Leo sat once again in the tiny pink chair like last night. Kimmy stood across from him, pouring what she called "green tea". But, as Leo had learned a while ago, was just water with a lot of food coloring. Kimmy smiles, placing a top hat on Leo's head before turning to her teddy and doll. Smiling, the little girl handed Leo the teddy, along with a surgeons outfit, "Dress him Mr. Turtle."

"Ok," Leo says, glad that Kimmy was dressing the doll in what looked like a house maids dress. Leo turned back to the bear, dressing him carefully and placed him back in his chair.

Tonight, Leo didn't have to worry about Kimmy's father walking in on them. Kimmy's older brother was babysitting, and her older brother spent all night playing Grand Theft Auto with his buddies, cursing like a sailor and eating just about everything in the cabinets and fridge. Kimmy's brother never checked up on her, he couldn't care less if she fell out the window. Which, sort of ticked Leo off but that's not the point.

Kimmy smiles, placing her doll, Samantha was her name, back in her seat. As Leo placed the bear in his seat, dressed appropriately in his surgeon outfit, Kimmy began to cook something in her easy-bake oven. Leo tilted his head, going to look at it and sees a cake baking. Kimmy turned, holding up other packets for Leo to look at, "Is there anything else you'd like Mr. Turtle? Cookies? Pretzels? Cupcakes?"

"No thanks Kimmy, I can't wait for us to frost the cake though," He smiles.

Before Kimmy could respond though, a voice shouted from the hallway, "PIZZAS HERE! COME GET IT BRAT!"

Kimmy stuck her tongue out at the door, before looking at Leo, "Don't worry Mr. Turtle, I'll get us some pizza."

Leo smiled fondly, as Kimmy raced into the hallway towards the kitchen. He looked at the easy bake oven, cautiously sipping his green water before he heard the child come back. In her hands were two plates, each with a single slice of pizza.

Kimmy handed him the pizza, nose scrunched up as she took her own seat. Leo looked down, seeing mushrooms, green pepper, olives, beef and red onions on the pizza. He understood why Kimmy wasn't happy, Kimmy hated onions. But for Leo, well, a turtle couldn't exactly be picky when it came to pizza.

Leo closed his eyes, bringing the slice to his mouth. He took one mighty bite from it, chewing it, but he scowled, everything tasted fine, but the mushrooms. They tastes weird, and Leo wasn't sure if that was a bad thing or not. Before he could swallow or take a second bite, he heard Kimmy collapse.

The turtle's eyes flew open, looking down at the child to see her piece of pizza fall on the floor. He kneeled down, checking to see if she was breathing, when he heard her start to whimper. Leo swallowed the food in his mouth to talk, lifting Kimmy up, "Kimmy? Kimmy wake up."

Kimmy whimpered crying, "Go away... Beetles.."

Leo frowns, getting to his feet before he started to stumble. The room started to spin and as he fell, he looked from the pizzas to Kimmy and back. He stared at the mushrooms, thinking quietly, they did taste funny. He frowns, but his train of thought is interrupted when his body decides he should pass out on the floor.

* * *

Mikey groaned, watching Keiko and Donnie as a checker board took up one side of the kitchen table. The younger turtle groaned, head on the table, extremely bored. Casey sat across from him while April sat on the counter, finishing her trigonometry homework. Casey was looking through one of Raph's comics.

"Donnie just move something already!"

Donnie rolled his eyes, moving his black chip and effectively blocking a possible advancement, "Checkers takes time and patience Mikey."

"You said the same thing about chess."

Keiko smiles, pondering her next move, "And Battleship."

"And Jenga, Guess who..." Mikey started to list. Donnie scowled while Keiko moved a piece.

"He's right Donnie, you take forever. You take longer than Leo!" Casey pipes in.

"Speaking of which, where is Leo?" April asks, Leo never really went looking for Karai alone before dinner. Mikey and Keiko look at each other, giving one another a knowing smile. Donnie narrowed his eyes suspiciously, getting the feeling that they know something.

But before he could question it, they hear Raph from the main room, "Pizza's here!"

Everyone smiled, getting to their feet and running to get a slice. Entering the main room, the group circles the two boxes. The boxes rest on a makeshift table, Casey ripping both of the boxes open while Raph lounged on the couch, eating some. But the human scrunched up his nose in distaste.

"Ugh," Casey scowled, "They messed up!"

"It's just mushrooms Casey," April says, reaching for a piece of spinach, mushrooms, and spicy buffalo pizza. Keiko shrugged reaching for a slice as was Mikey. The youngest turtle smiles, mouth watering when Raph suddenly collapsed off the couch.

All eyes turned towards the turtle, his pizza falling onto the floor. For a moment no one moved, unsure of what to do before Donnie ran over and started to check on his brother. Raphael was still breathing, his pulse was steady, the only abnormal thing was that he was muttering Spike's name over and over. Donnie looked at the pizza, frowning, "It must have something to do with the pizza."

Suddenly, all eyes turned to Mikey who's cheeks were full of pizza. Mikey stood for a long moment, before spitting the pizza out onto the floor. Keiko and April, dropping their pizza back into the box look at Mikey, "Gross!"

Donnie frowns, trying to wake up Raph but the turtle refuses to wake up, shouting out for Spike. Donnie scowls, trying to dial Leo but gets no answer. It goes straight to voicemail, "I can't get a hold of Leo, and we have no idea where he is!"

Keiko and Mikey look at one another, sharing a look. A silent agreement passes between them, "Mikey and I have a pretty good idea where Leo is."

* * *

**I have a question for everyone. In the Episode Fungus Humungus, the man screaming squirrel mutants in the beginning that April and Casey ran into, and when trying to follow April found the mushrooms, do you think it was the squirrelnoids or the mushrooms? Was watching that episode and well... It occurred to me that that was the same guy as in the end of the squirrelnoids one. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Turtles. I do not own the people in which the Turtles have befriended and fought in the TV series. **

**I have also been slacking in watching Season Two. So... Bear with me please when it comes to what I know and what I don't. Casey Jones is rather funny. He's like all the turtles in one. It's hilarious. But seriously? Gungalla? This all also takes place after Karai is mutated :D**

* * *

"Are you sure he's here?" Casey asked as Keiko, April and himself climb down from the roof via the fire escape. Donnie thought it be best that they scope it out first because, well, if an older person spotted the turtles, they'd reacted a lot worse compared to three teenagers.

"Positive!" Keiko says, quietly creeping towards the window. She looked inside, her face portraying a calm visage to a look of worry. She forced the window open, "Leo!"

Just as she opened the window, Casey dove under it running towards Leo. April follows, helping Keiko open the window before Mikey and Donnie slip inside. Donnie moves towards Leo's side, while April goes to the child's side and Keiko goes to check to see if anyone else is home.

April holds the child in her arms, listening to her whimper about beetles, crying in her unconsciousness. April turns towards the pizza on the floor, looking up to see Mikey lick his lips, "Don't even think about it."

Mikey pouts as Keiko reentered the room, "There's only one other person in the house, a boy our age muttering about cats."

Donnie frowns, looking at Leonardo, who looked like he was fast asleep. But he was muttering incoherently, his voice filled with the one emotion they have rarely seen from him, fear. Donnie caught things like "no" and "Karai".

"There must be something in the pizza," Keiko says, "The boy outside was eating it, Leo and the little girl, Raph."

Donnie frowns, nodding, "What kind of pizza is it? Where's it from?"

"Mario's pizzeria," Keiko says, "Come on."

"Yes! Pizza!" Mikey smiles, getting looks from the others, "What?"

* * *

The ShellRaiser drove along the dark street, Donnie driving while Casey manned Raph's station. Keiko sat, keeping Leo's head on her lap and making sure he didn't get hurt during the drive. When Donnie hits a bump, Keiko lands painfully on her knees and butt again, holding Leo. Every now and then, Leo would kick at the ShellRaiser wall, squirming a bit.

"Are we there yet?" Mikey's voice penetrated the silence. Donnie glanced back at him shaking his head no, of course, now that Mikey had started, he wouldn't stop, "Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

"Mikey!" Donnie reprimanded in his high voice, glaring as Mikey gave a sheepish smile. Donnie gave a sigh before turning a corner and parking the ShellRaiser in a back alley, "We're here."

Everyone quickly climbs out of the ShellRaiser, looking back at Leo's unconscious form. They were reluctant to leave the turtle unguarded in the ShellRaiser but there was nothing they could do about it. Donnie sighed, while Casey tried for the back door.

"Locked," Casey frowns, looking at the lock and jiggles the handle. Keiko rolled her eyes, grabbing a paper clip from her pocket and knelt in front of it. She bends the paper clip before sticking it into the lock and started to jiggle it.

"That only works in movies," Casey scoffs, only for Keiko to glance at him with narrow eyes. She smiles, popping the door open and stood.

"Only in movies huh?" She smiles, walking inside and flipping the lights on. One by one, the two turtles, Casey and April follow her inside and into the kitchen.

"Split up and look for anything odd," Donnie says, searching through cabinets.

Everyone spread out, April and Keiko went to go look through the orders while Casey searched the drawers. Mikey, with a big smile crept to the fridge and opened the freezer. The freezer was full of soda bottles and ice cubes, nothing unusual. Taking a soda bottle and twisting the top off, Mikey starts to chug it.

"Mikey, you can't just-" Donnie stops as Mikey waves him off, closing the freezer and opening the fridge. There wasn't really anything unusual in there, just tomatoes, garlic, cheese, olives, and mushrooms. For a moment everything looked perfectly normal, until the mushrooms gave off a very faint blue glow. Mikey stared at it, blinking before it got brighter.

"Uh... Donnie?"

"What Mikey?" Donnie turned, spotting the glowing blue mushrooms and froze in his tracts, "Oh that's not good. Those mushrooms must be causing it."

"Mushrooms?" Casey asked, walking over to look before stumbling back, "Dudes, those are the same mushrooms that Leo destroyed."

"But if Leo destroyed them, what are they doing here?" Donnie rubbed his chin before reaching in and taking all the mushrooms.

"Let's take these back to the lab," Donnie says, "From there, I can analyze them and work on some kind of cure for Leo and Raph."

* * *

"I still don't get it," Casey's voice broke the tense atmosphere while Donnie sat in his lab, running chemical analyzes on the mushrooms. It been an hour, and they hadn't seen head or tail of the turtle. Mikey had disappeared to go algae diving because he was hungry, but he couldn't have any pizza because it was dangerous. So it left the three humans alone, Raph and Leo were moved to cots in the lab for safety and so Donnie could keep an eye on them.

"How did Mario get those mushrooms," He asked, April looking up with an order form in her hand.

"He ordered them, apparently whoever sold them didn't know that they included a dose of fear."

Keiko stayed silent, listening to Casey and April as they spoke. She kept thinking of what she would have seen if she was exposed to the mushrooms, goosebumps forming along her skin at the thought. The very thought of the orange and black stripe fur, it was enough to make her stomach knot up.

"I just wish Donnie would finish his analyzes and tell us if he can fix it or not!" Keiko says.

Casey and April nod, glancing up when they see Donnie coming out of the lab with Mikey behind him.

"Well," Donnie says, "I've got good news and bad news. The bad news is that these are the same mushrooms that were growing in the sewer, but the good news is that I think I can synthesize a cure. While I get on that, you guys go investigate and take out all these mushrooms, the cures gonna be worthless if people kept falling into fear induced comas."

* * *

**Finally saw the first episode of season three. Creep... Hm... Any objections if I incorporate him? But in a different way? And BigFoot **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Turtles. I do not own the people in which the Turtles have befriended and fought in the TV series. **

**I have also been slacking in watching Season Two. So... Bear with me please when it comes to what I know and what I don't. Casey Jones is rather funny. He's like all the turtles in one. It's hilarious. But seriously? Gungalla? This all also takes place after Karai is mutated :D**

* * *

_Raph glanced around, taking in his surroundings. He was standing on the top of a water tower, crouched down low as the wind mercilessly whipped around him. All Raph could see was a dark grey cloudy skyline and a black rooftop spreading out for what seemed like miles. Raph looked around, confused when he see a large, dark green figure down below, among the iron base. It gave such a familiar cry that it made a chill go down his spine, as silver and blue androids circled him. _

_"SPIKE!" Raph shouts, frozen as the Kraang attacked his beloved ex-pet. Slash roared, apparently he didn't hear Raph, as he tore the robots apart. _

_Slash ripped the Kraang to pieces but with each Kraang he destroyed, three more took it's place. The mutant roared, but this time in pain as a whip wrapped around his left shocking him._

_"The Mutant known as Slash will no longer interfere with the things the Mutant known as Slash interferes with!" _

_"NO!" Raph leapt off the water tower, landing on all fours. He ran towards Slash, but with each step he took the farther away Slash seemed to get. _

_"SPIKE!" Raph screamed, seeing more Kraang pull out whips and restrain his old friend. He couldn't stand hearing the scream of pain, "SPIKE!" _

_Raph threw his sai in a vain attempt to help him, but it disappeared in a slow stream of grey smoke. _

* * *

Keiko sighed, sitting at Raph's station in ShellRaiser, gripping the seat as Casey took a last minute turn. She nearly flew out of her seat, glaring at Casey, "Could you be an any more reckless driver!"

"Will you chill out?" Casey asked, "Sheesh, you're such a nag."

"Excuse me?"

Casey groaned, "Ugh, why couldn't Red come with and you stay with Donnie?"

Donnie and April stayed behind to work on an antidote for Leo and Raph. Which left Keiko with Casey and Mikey to go investigate the mushrooms. Casey, calling dips, was making last minute turns at every chance he got, which drove her crazy.

Keiko decided to ignore Casey, while Mikey called out, "LEFT!"

"On it!" Casey spun the wheel, getting a scream from Keiko as she was thrown to the floor.

"CASEY!"

"What did I do?" Casey rolled his eyes before muttering under his breath. He made another turn, which threw Keiko's hip into her chair. She muttered in Japanese, glaring at the back of his head as he drove. Atleast when he got onto the high way, the reckless turns had stopped.

"So, who's Spike?" Keiko asked after a long moment of silence, getting Casey and Mikey's attention, "He keeps mentioning someone named Spike."

"Spike, was Raph's pet turtle," Mikey confesses, "The bro really loved Spike, like a brother. Raph got mad one day, took Donnie' scan of mutagen. It must have spilled I guess, I don't know. But Spike mutated, renamed himself Slash. Raph thought Slash would be able to fight along side us, he started to target Donnie, Leo and me. He beat me and Donnie up, but Raph defeated him before he could seriously hurt Leo. Now he's loose in the city but we don't know where he is or what he's doing."

Keiko blinked, looking at the only turtle in the vehicle, "A turtle seriously had a pet turtle? You understand how weird and possibly wrong that might be, right?"

Mikey looked at her confused but shrugged, as Casey slowly began to ease off a side road. The terrain began to have fewer buildings and more fields and trees. Keiko rubbed her hip, as Casey turned before parking the ShellRaiser in a clearing. He pointed out towards a large, redone barn like building.

"That's where the mushrooms should be."

"Why are they in that little building?" Mikey didn't understand.

"They need a dark, damp place to grow Mikey," Keiko says, climbing out of the vehicle, making her way to the building.

Mikey and Casey followed her, remaining silent. Casey hung back, looking at the back of Keiko's head, at the orange and black stripes in her hair. They made him uneasy, reminded him of a certain mutant working for Shredder.

"Hey Mikey, Leo said that Keiko was a friend of Karai's right? And that Shredder was recruiting her?" Casey spoke quietly, making sure Keiko didn't hear him.

"Yeah, her dad was an old friend of the Shredders and an ally" Mikey says, "Why?"

"What if she's playing us, like Karai was before she knew the truth," Casey whispered.

Mikey shook her head, "I don't know Casey..."

"Guys!" Keiko looked back at Mikey and Casey from the building, prying the door open and looked at the boys. She rolled her eyes at how slow they were going and entered it, embracing the damp cold.

As Mikey and Casey followed her inside, Keiko took in the sight before her. Rows beyond rows of planted mushrooms, glowing blue in the dark. Mikey gulped, watching the mushrooms, they were everywhere.

"Whoa..." Mikey whispered, as Casey stared.

"There's so many..." Casey looked straight ahead, watching the rows extend into the beyond.

"They must of slowly started to infect the crop and took over, we gotta decontaminate the fields and get rid of them," Keiko says, looking at the boys, "Only question is how."

* * *

**End of this Chapter. I'm starting to think I should title these chapters. But, I don't have any good title names.**

**Also, how'd you like Raph's little nightmare. As for Leo, next chapter my young grasshoppers. Next chapter! Maybe I'll have Master Splinter. Also... every time I watch an episode where the turtles are underwater, and at sea monster shows up, I feel so bad for it. It's such a gentle creature!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Turtles. I do not own the people in which the Turtles have befriended and fought in the TV series. **

**I have also been slacking in watching Season Two. So... Bear with me please when it comes to what I know and what I don't. Casey Jones is rather funny. He's like all the turtles in one. It's hilarious. But seriously? Gungalla? This all also takes place after Karai is mutated :D**

* * *

Keiko walked quietly among the rows, staying very quiet as she filled manure bags of the glowing mushrooms. Mikey and Casey proposed collecting all of the mushrooms and then finding a furnace to burn them in back in the city. Keiko saw some flaws in that plan, but it was better than setting fire to the building. So many things could go wrong, the fire could spread or a few mushrooms could survive. Atleast they could do everything they could to keep the fire under control.

Looking around, Keiko tried to see if she could find Mikey or Casey. But the room was too dark, the mushrooms didn't glow bright enough, and it was too big. She couldn't see them, but judging from the echoes of their footsteps they were a few aisles away each. She turned back to her work, tossing mushrooms into the burlap sack which was getting heavy.

Unbeknownst to the three, something lurked in the dark, hiding amongst the dark and blue glow. It stood unassumingly to the side, watching them all as it dumped it's children into the bags. With a glare, the something crept off after Mikey, aiming it's attention on the most dangerously armed intruder.

* * *

Mikey whistled, shoving the mushrooms into the bag without much care. He made sure to not drop any, but other than that, he strutted down the aisles like a green Santa. Just as he turns to throw some little baby mushrooms in, something darts out of the corner of his eye. The turtle looked around confused, when he sees something shrouded in the dark disappear around the aisle, followed by mushroom planters falling.

"Dudes... Not cool!" Mikey says, "Cut it out!"

Mikey frowns, hearing a small crash a few feet away. Grabbing his nunchucks, the turtle crept over, assuming it was Casey being a pain in the shell. Mikey crept closer, glaring, "Casey, cut it out! This isn't cool-" The sentence was left unfinished as two yellow eyes glowed in the darkness. Stepping into the light was a man of six feet and three inches, with a strong muscular frame. His skin was the color of fertile soil, hair black as soot, with denim overalls. He wore large, orange boots covered in dark mud and a purple plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up. But what really made Mikey's skin crawl was all the blue mushrooms sprouting from his skin.

"Dude..." Mikey took notice of the pitchfork in the mans hand and quickly dove to the left when it came stabbing at him. Mikey gulped, swinging his nunchucks around, smacking the pitchfork away when it came swinging at him again.

"Sheesh, not much of a fun guy are you," Mikey asked, giggling at his own pun, "Hehe fungi."

Mikey's joke was short lived though. The young turtle's eyes flew wide as he leapt onto the mushroom filled cubicles, spilling it over to avoid the pitchfork. The mushrooms fell, the loud crash echoing, attracting both Casey and Keiko's attention. He heard them coming as he dove under another strike, and swinging his feet at his attackers legs. As the man fell over, Casey and Keiko arrived to the scene.

"What the-"

"Whoa.." Casey grabbed his hockey stick, "What a freak..."

Mikey backed up towards his friends, watching as the man stood again. A deep throaty growl echoed and Mikey gave a sheepish smile, "Guys, meet Gus."

Keiko grabbed her tonfas, dropping the bag as she stared at the pitchfork. The dangerous weapon that could lead to their death.

"I really hope Donnie's having better luck than us."

* * *

Donnie was struggling, he had only a limited sample and several hundred ideas and formulas to try out. And, not to mention, a very limited amount of time. Plus, it didn't really help to have your eldest brother muttering about the girl of his dreams in his unconsciousness. Leo continued to mumble Karai's name and the Shredder's or TigerClaws. Now and then, Leo would even cry out, and maybe say Raph's or Mikey's name.

The only upside to this was that Donnie was spending time with April. Donnie just wished it was under better circumstances.

"Nothing seems to be working..." Donnie sighed, looking over at April. April was looking over his shoulder, through the microscope and computer screen, "Nothing seems strong enough to cancel the mushrooms effects."

"Maybe we're looking at it the wrong way," April says, examining all the chemicals they've used so far. She lifted a vial, "We've been trying to cancel the effects, maybe we should be working on stimulating another reaction to wake them up."

A lightbulb went off in Donnie's head, he stared at her wide eyed, "Stimulate the area of the brain that produces excitement and pleasant feelings. That's- Where to start?"

April leaned in close, shifting through their collection of vials and beakers, "Well, everyone likes chocolate and pizza..."

* * *

"GUNGALLA!" Casey roared, taking a baseball bat and swinging it at Gus. Gus's head cracked backwards, the man stumbling. Keiko used the opportunity to slip his feet out from under him. The only problem was that as he fell, he took Keiko down with him. His hand had clasped around her arm and dragged her under him.

Keiko's head hit the ground with a sickening sound, a sound that was a hybrid of a crack and a slap. Her head seemed to bounce a bit, leaving her disoriented as he pinned her arms and legs down. Being so close, Keiko noticed things she didn't in the dark, such as the stubble of moss along the jaw line and the thick layer of caked dirt over his skin and hair. It was then with a nauseating realization that this man was nothing but a host for the mushrooms when she noticed the rotten teeth.

"Oh god I'm gonna be sick..." She muttered, giving him a head butt and using his disorientation to slip out from under him. She couldn't believe that these things were inhabiting a dead body.

Gus stood, his pitch fork in hand before he runs at Keiko. Keiko moves out of the way, pushing a towering stand of mushrooms over onto him. As Gus struggles to climb out from under it, Keiko regroups with Mikey and Casey.

"How are we suppose to take this guy out and take out the mushrooms?" Casey asked. Mikey simply shrugged, spinning his nunchucks before getting a brilliant idea.

"I got it!" Mikey smiles, "Keep him busy!"

"Keep him busy?" Casey asks as Mikey disappeared down some aisles, heading to his mysterious location for his mysterious plan. Of course, before Casey had a chance to argue, a silver pitchfork came swinging at his face.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the long wait. I'm at home with a cold. I feel like crap. But finishing this kept me busy! **


End file.
